A Loud Symbiote
by Traviz
Summary: Luego de una pequeña salida nocturna para despejarse un poco, Lincoln Loud es encontrado por algo que cambiaría su vida. *CANCELADO*
1. Salida nocturna

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salida nocturna.**

**...**

Mientras Lincoln caminaba por las frías calles de Royal Woods, suspiró por la angustia mientras pasaba su mano por su roja mejilla, y la retiró rápidamente por el dolor.

—Diablos —Dijo en voz alta, ignorando el hecho de que estaba sólo. —, esta vez me diste uno duro, Lynn. —Se dio cuenta también que debería pedirle a su hermana ser menos agresiva al momento de ayudarla a entrenar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que no lo haría.

Hace tiempo Lincoln empezó a salir por las noches a escondidas a caminar por las calles de Royal Woods en busca de un poco de tiempo a solas y algo de aire fresco para poder relajarse de los grandes escandalos ocasionados en su hogar, le fue fácil desde el principio al escabullirse por ese pequeño hueco en la pared oculto por un póster de Ace Avvy, gracias a todo que siempre haya una pequeña lona en el suelo para caer, ese hueco es una de las pocas cosas que las termitas hicieron bien según Lincoln.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor. No conocía la calle en la que estaba, y comenzó a respirar de una manera más pesada.

—Oh, no por favor... —Entonces se dio cuenta de que se perdió. Buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo su celular para ver el GPS. Nada. Recordó que lo dejó cargando en el escritorio de su celular. —¡Maldición! —No solía decir groserías, pero ahora si estaba preocupado. —Ahora no, ¿Por qué ahora?

Lincoln levantó la mirada y miró la entrada de un parque, uno en el que nunca había visitado antes, entonces pensó que podría ocultarse ahí, lejos de cualquier peligro, entonces al amanecer podría buscar un camino a la escuela y fingir que olvidó su mochila, no sería la primera vez que un descuido lo haría olvidarse de algo importante, lo único que tendría que hacer era rogar para que ninguno de su familia decidiera entrar en su habitación de noche. Con paso cuidadoso entró por la entrada y pasó por el pequeño camino mientras observaba un pequeño lago a la distancia, volteó por mero azar y vio una banca, sonrió, y se acercó a ella con la intención de sentarse, lo hizo, y se estiró un poco para relajarse, levantó la mirada, y vio una pequeña luz en el cielo de color amarillo deslumbrante que parecía hacerse más grande.

—¿Un meteorito? —Se preguntó a si mismo. No podía ser según él, Lisa había dicho que las probabilidades de que choque un meteorito grande en Royal Woods era nula. Un escalofrío recorrió la pequeña espalda de Lincoln, entonces se dio cuenta de que esa luz venía hacia él. —Oh, amigo...

Lincoln se levantó rápidamente del lugar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras la luz que ya parecía una gran roca se acercaba más y más, tropezó con una roca que había en el camino y cayó, aún cuando intento levantarse, volvió a caer del miedo que sentía. Entonces la roca impactó justo detrás del chico, haciéndolo volar por la fuerza de impacto.

Todo se volvió negro para el albino después de eso.

Lincoln despertó por el frío viento y una sensación húmeda en su mejilla, levantó la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, estaba en su patio trasero, miró a su derecha y vio a Charles lamiendo su mejilla, cuando el perro notó que el chico había despertado, retrocedió un poco y se sentó.

—Hey, amigo —Lincoln se levantó con un ligero mareo, y acarició la cabeza de Charles. —, ¿Sabes como llegué aquí?

El cachorro negó con su cabeza, Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, confundido, sin saber por qué llegó ahí, ¿Fue un sueño y se quedó dormido? Era posible. Miró a ambos lados, algo extrañado, de repente, Charles se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a ladrarle mientras se alejaba más y más, en una mezcla de enojo, precaución, y temor.

—Wow, amigo, ¿Estás...?

Lincoln intentó acercar su temblorosa mano a Charles, pero este, como si hubiera visto a un monstruo, sólo se alejó, dejando confundido al niño, quién, extrañado pero sin darle importancia, rascó su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

El rechinante sonido de la puerta trasera hizo que el corazón del chico de cabellos blancos empezará a latir con fuerza, ante la idea de que alguna de sus hermanas o padres pudiesen verlo, entró con el mayor cuidado posible y cerró la puerta. Al voltearse no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca al ver la cocina a la cual tanto estaba acostumbrado a oscuras. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, nervioso, pero tranquilo a la vez, sabiendo que, al ser de noche, no podría ser sorprendido por nadie, ninguno de sus familiares debería estar despierto.

_—Bajo la mesa, rápido._

Sin saber que había sido eso, se agachó y dio un paso a la izquierda, ubicándose justo debajo de la mesa del comedor, entonces como si hubiese sido una especie de jugarreta del destino en el que Lincoln casi es víctima, la luz de la cocina se encendió, y una de las hermanas del niño albino se acercó al refrigerador. Lincoln no pudo ver bien quien era debido al enorme cansancio que comenzó a sentir, junto con unas grandes nauceas y un fuerte mareo que hacia que todo de vueltas desde su punto de vista.

Entonces se desmayó debajo de la mesa.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí —Comenzó Clyde —: ¿Estás diciendo que salisre a caminar para despejarte, fuiste alcanzado por una especie de cometa, despertaste en tu patio trasero y luego te desmayaste abajo de tu mesa momentos después de haber escuchado una voz en tu cabeza?

—Algo así —Respondió de una forma seca y cortante. —. Vaya forma de iniciar las vacaciones.

—¿Y no te asusta el hecho de que alguien pudo haberte traido a tu patio? —Stella tomó un sorbo de su malteada, sin dejar de ver al albino con preocupación.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación y nunca salí de casa, ya saben, suele pasar —Mientras decía la mentira, pasaba las noticias en su celular hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención. —. Oye... ¿Este no es el parque en donde...?

En el teléfono de Lincoln pasaron la imagen de un gran meteorito en medio de un cráter en uno de los parques de Royal Woods, Lincoln, al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño lo que vivió, tocó su cabeza.

_—Bien, esto va a ser interesante. —_Dijo una pequeña voz gruesa y monstruosa en su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando los dolores de cabeza comenzaron, y Lincoln corrió a su casa sin decirle nada a sus amigos.

* * *

**NA: Iré reescribiendo algunos capítulo que no me convencen hoy en día, aunque la trama no va a cambiar... mucho.****Ya en el siguiente capítulo la duración de será mucho más larga.**


	2. Voces

**Voces**

-Dejame ver si lo tengo claro, Linc: Peleaste con tus hermanas, saliste y luego te perdiste en un parque que no conocías, luego viste que una luz extraña que se acercaba hacia ti... ¿Y de la nada despiertas en tu cuarto?

-Ya te he dicho que si, Clyde, ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto a cada rato?

A Lincoln se le había ocurrido soltar el tema de la noche anterior en un intento por seguir la conversación de Clyde y el resto de sus amigos, al principio creyeron que se trataba de una broma, al menos hasta que notó que hablaba en serio.

-Lo siento, no es que no te crea, es que se oye muy... ¿Irreal? Es difícil dar crédito a algo como eso.

-¿Y si te quedaste sonámbulo con ese golpe y simplemente lograste regresar a tu casa? – Se atrevió a preguntar Stella

-Lo dudo, a la velocidad que iba esa cosa debió haberme matado al chocar conmigo... ¿Y si simplemente fue un sueño y me autoconvencí de que no?

-¿Tienes algún recuerdo de haberte metido a tu cama? – Rusty se había únido a la conversación.

-...No.

-Entonces lo veo algo como poco probable, no te ofendas Lincoln, pero esta historia tuya me parece bastante tonta, aún si fue real, se me hace difícil de creer.

¿Podía culpar a sus amigos? Tampoco es que su historia tuviese mucho sentido por más real que fuese, si Liam, Stella o incluso Clyde llegan a contar algo como eso, lo más probable es que Lincoln dude también.

-Supongo que lo soñé o algo por el estil-

El altazo de la cafetería sonó de repente lanzando un pequeño chillido que se escuchó fuertemente en toda la cafetería, el director habló pidiendo que un chico se presentase en la dirección, eso no sonó muy importante ni interesante.

-Bueno... ¿Qué ibas a decir, Lincoln? ¿...Lincoln?

Al menos hasta que vieron a su amigo sujetándose de la cabeza mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

-Diablos amigo, ¿Te sientes bien? Estás como las gallinas del granero. – Comentó Liam.

-...No... No me siento nada bien... – Lincoln sentía como lo poco que llegó a ingerir de la comida de la cafetería subía por su garganta, de no ser por el enorme trago que bebió de su soda para bajar eso, lo más seguro es que terminaría vomitando. – No me siento nada bien... Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

Lincoln se paró de golpe y empezó a correr a la salida, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos llamándolo. Al salir ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la enfermería o llamar a sus padres, sólo salió de la escuela y se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa. ¿La razón? Ni el lo sabía, posiblemente ese malestar fue suficiente excusa para irse, tampoco es que se haya sentido muy bien desde la mañana, ya había empezado a tener unas ganas infernales de vomitar una vez sus hermanas lo empezaron a mirar con asco y también cuando Lori no lo esperó y se fue en Vanzilla con el resto, pero el ruido del altavoz había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿Qué le dirían de todas maneras? Era un buen estudiante, sólo de deberían de dar una advertencia cuando vuelva al día siguiente, tal vez ni siquiera lo notarían, o tal vez se lo dejarían pasar sólo esta vez si sus amigos decían que se sentía realmente mal.

_Creo que estás pensando mucho por una simple y estúpida escapada de la escuela._

-¿...Qué? – ¿El había dicho eso? ¿O fue alguien más? No había nadie alrededor de él, así que era poco probable. ¿Se había vuelto loco finalmente? – ¿Hola? ¿Hay... alguien ahí...? – No hubo respuesta. – Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación.

Ignorando eso, el camino a casa habría sido normal de no ser por las náuseas que sentía, tanto que sintió que iba a vomitar a medio camino en un arbusto, por suerte para el pudo contenerse.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y como era obvio, no había nadie. Bien, deberían estar en la escuela y Lincoln tendría algo de tiempo para el.

La casa estando en silencio no era muy cómoda para el, tal vez sea porque se ha acostumbrado a once años de fuertes escándalos por toda la casa, o simplemente le gustaba así... O simplemente se hizo creer a el mismo que le gustaba así.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de que lleguen, y tal vez ofrecerles una disculpa por ser grosero con ellas ayer.

_¿Acaso es una puta broma? Fuiste golpeado, insultado y quien sabe cuanto más, ¿Y aún así piensas que es tu culpa? Bueno, no me podía esperar otra cosa de tí._

Otra vez. Lincoln a ese punto se empezó a asustar, tal vez si la ignoraba se iría, y pim-pam, un niño normal otra vez... ¿Verdad?

¿La vos era real? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. – Ya estoy cansado. – Se recostó en su cama y empezó a cerrar sus ojos en un intento por no pensar en nada más, ni siquiera se sacó la mochila de la espalda, sólo quería dormir.

_No, ni creas que vas a-_

.

.

.

Lincoln se despertó de golpe por varios golpes en su puerta, no eran golpes leves, parecía que estaban golpeando.

-¡Oye tonto, mamá dice que bajes a cenar!

_Por supuesto, tenía que ser la deportista... ¿Cómo es que aún no hay alguien que la puso en su lugar?_

-¡Y-ya voy! –Respondió.

_¿Y que clase de respuesta fue esa...? ¡Oye, deja de ignorarme!_

-¡Y apurate! – Dejó de golpear y bajó, dejando a Linc sólo.

-...Jódete. – ¿Realmente dijo eso? El jamás insultó a sus hermanas, menos a sus espaldas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? – En la mesa debería pedirles perdón...

_Lo que deberías hacer mejor es conseguirte unos huevos._

¿O no? Ahora que lo pensaba el sólo pedía un poco más de respeto, tal vez él debía exigir unas disculpas... Después de todo, el realmente no tenía la culpa.

_Finalmente, piensas con algo de claridad._

No. No tendría el valor. Pero ya no pediría disculpas, ya había tenido suficiente.

_Creo que hablé muy rápido... Al menos es un paso. _

La cena transcurrió normal, su Lynn Sr. hablando de cómo le fue en su restaurante, Rita de su día al igual que sus hermanas, nada de lo que sea del interés del albino... Al menos hasta que fue el turno de Lori.

-¿Lincoln? – Volteó a ver a su hermano.

-¿...Sí, Lori?

-¿No tienes que decir algo? – Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Lori conocía a su hermano, sabía que se disculparía, como siempre lo hacía. En este caso lo haría en frente de sus padres, para que vea que no tendría que meterse con ellas.

-Ah... Sí... Hoy tuve un buen día también, gracias por preguntar. – La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Lori instantáneamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, nos debes una disculpa!

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó molesto aún con la comida en la boca.

-¿Qué por que? – Se metió Lola. – Fuiste grosero ayer, ¡Papi, dile algo!

Lynn Loud padre no respondió. El normalmente dice que las disputas entre hermanos debían de resolverse entre ellos. Aunque gran parte piense que dice eso por cobardía.

_Débil... Ni siquiera puede ponerse firme ante una mocosa de seis años. Al menos se de donde sacaste tu cobardía, de tu patético padre._

¿Esa vos imaginaria tenía que ser así de cruel?

-No tengo porque darles un carajo. – Lincoln para ese momento ya estaba harto.

La mesa no tardaría en volverse un caos luego de eso.

Las hermanas mayores empezaron a exigirle a Lincoln más fuerte que este se disculpase, las menores empezaron a lanzarle comida siguiendo el ejemplo de Lily, mientras que sus padres se mantenían al margen, asustados.

Y el sólo seguía ahí, comiendo como si nada estuviese pasando.

-¡Oye, perdedor! – Todos en la mesa pararon al escuchar la voz de Lynn.

La deportista se levantó y se dirigió con pasos fuertes hacia Lincoln. Se veía más enojada que la noche anterior.

_¿Esa es su manera de intimidar?_

Lincoln dejó de comer por un momento, volteó y miró a Lynn con enojo, las hermanas se sorprendieron, ¿Lincoln platandoles cara otra vez? ¿Y hacia Lynn? Ese ni siquiera parecía ser Lincoln.

-Lo único que quiero es cenar tranquilo, ¿Es tan difícil de entender? – Para ese punto Lincoln estaba enojado, aún seguía sin valor para exigirles a ella una discilpa, pero había cambiado de opinión, y no la volvería a cambiar con esa actitud por parte de ellas. – Ustedes fueron las que empezaron, que tu estés aquí delante mío sólo me da la razón. – Tomó una servilleta que había por ahí y empezó a limpiarse los restos de comida lanzada por las menores, todo sin dejar de mirar a Lynn.

La deportista ya no sabía que decir, ¿Para que fue ahí en primer lugar? ¿Para golpearlo? Claro, en frente de sus padres para que la castiguen, pero ahí estaba ella ahora, y tenía que decir algo para no quedar tan mal, cualquier cosa, cómo...

-Sólo eres un saco de mala suerte.

Cómo un golpe muy, muy bajo.

No sólo Lincoln, sino que la familia entera tomó mal eso, ellos detestaban que les recordasen el día en el que definitivamente tocaron fondo. Pero Lincoln se tomó eso realmente personal ese día.

_Al carajo, viendo que no vas a hacer nada, yo mismo me voy a encargar de esto._


	3. Cobardía

**Cobardía**

¿Realmente lo hizo? Tenía que ser un sueño, eso debía ser.

Pero no lo era. Los nudillos de su mano izquierda tenían un ligero ardor. Le había dado un puñetazo a su propia hermana mayor en frente de toda su familia, ¿Y que pasó luego? ¿Pidió disculpas? No. Sólo salió corriendo a su habitación y le puso seguro evitando cualquier entrada posible.

¿Había sido intencional o sólo un arranque de ira en desesperación por recordar aquel día? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de aquello.

Mientras estaba sentado en su cama, ignorando los gritos y golpes hacia su puerta que ya estaban cediendo, revisó sus nudillos en busca de algún entumecimiento o alguna marca que le pudo haber dejado aquel golpe dado. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

...Exceptuando unos pequeños ratros de manchas negras al rededor de su mano.

-¿Qué es...? – Empezó a dar pequeños toques con el índice de su mano derecha en busca de alguna reacción. Rápidamente las manchas en su mano desaparecieron, dejando sorprendido al albino. – Está... ¿Bien? – Miró hacia la puerta, los golpes y los llamados habían cesado hace poco, tal vez se cansaron y fueron a atender la nariz de Lynn. Lincoln empezó a rogar para que no se haya roto, de lo contrario, la paliza que le propinaria la castaña sería el doble de peor. – Ahora si me tendré que disculpar... Si no me llega a matar antes...

_-Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?_

No respondió. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella vos. – "¿Por cuanto tiempo seguirá?" – Pensó_._

_-_¿Siquiera eres real? – Preguntó.

_-¿Quién crees que golpeó a la marimacho?_

-Pues... ¿Yo?

_-Error. – _Respondió mientras soltó una pequeña risa que hizo temblar a Lincoln_. – Ese fui yo, considera eso como un favor de mi parte hacia ti._

-Sí, como no... Ni siquiera eres real, sólo eres producto de mi imaginación por el estrés... Y tal vez yo solo soy un demente por responderte.

_-Revisa tu mano._

Lincoln miró su mano en busca de algún indicio para ver qué no estaba del todo loco. Como se esperó, nada

_-Tú otra mano..._

El albino fijó si visto en su otra mano, las manchas habían regresado, sólo que esta vez su mano estaba más poblada que antes.-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Ahora también alucino? – Preguntó con un tono más fuerte.

Lincoln empezó a tocar su mano, que para ese punto ahora era completamente negra, la textura era viscosa y algo húmeda, como tocar un moco, Lincoln se dió cuenta de algo, no podía ser una alucinación, al menos no una normal o algo producto de su imaginación.

_-¿Sigo pareciendo una puta alucinación o algo creado por tu mente?_

-N-no... – Respondió con cierto grado de miedo. – ¿Qué se supone que eres?

_-Yo soy un Klyntar. O Simbionte, como le llaman en tu planeta_.

-¿Mi planeta? ¡¿Eres un alienígena?! ¡¿Y cómo fue que...?! – Lincoln se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que se dió cuenta cuando fue. – Oh... El parque... espera, ¿Tu me trajiste?

_-Supongo. Pude ver donde estaba viendo tus memorias._

-¿Pues en serio ver mis memorias? ¡Espera un momento! No vas a consumir mi cuerpo, poseerme o hacerme algo malo, ¿Verdad?

_-Cómo te dije, si. Las puedo ver, y no, no pienso hacer eso... al menos no por el momento. – _Linc tembló luego de eso último. – _Eres interesante, aunque bastante tonto, sería un desperdicio matarte... Por cierto, si no quieres que tu familia te tome como loco, yo que tu, rompo esa cámara_ que está en esa esquina.

Lincoln vió a la esquina de su habitación, al principio no vio nada, hasta que forzó un poco si vista y pudo una pequeña cámara oculta. – Lisa... – Se levantó y se puso frente a la cámara. – ¿Ahora me dices que había una cámara?

_-Esa parece resistente. – _Ignoró la pregunta del albino. – _Usa la mano que cubrí, debería poder romperla._

Lincoln levantó su mano y con fuerza le dió un azote a la cámara, partiendola en dos. Se sorprendió, Lisa les había dicho que los aparatos que ella fabricaba eran irrompibles, eso incluía sus cámaras.

_-Genial, ¿Verdad? Ahora la niña genio no va a molestar._

-Sí, eso fue genial... espera, ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en mi cuerpo?

_-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez por un buen tiempo._

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero por que?

_-Suelo alimentarme de las emociones negativas y la adrenalina de uno sacando lo peor de si... Y creeme, tu de eso tienes de sobra, prácticamente emocionalmente estás peor que un desempleado de cuarenta, tranquilamente por eso podrías acabar como prostituto cuyo cuerpo muerto por sobredosis podría ser encontrado tres semanas después._

¿Por que había sido así de específico?

_-El punto es: No encuentro algo así fácil, menos en una persona interesante y a la vez aburrida como tú, ¿Quién diría que un niño de once tendría más estrés que el estilista de una persona fea?_

-Yo no tengo... Emociones negativas y mucho menos estrés. – Mintió.

_-¿Es una broma? – _Se empezó a reír por esa mentira. – _Chico, tus hermanas podrían hacer que te den un derrame cerebral, y ni siquiera se como sería posible eso, sólo se que podrían hacerlo._

-Mis hermanas no tienen nada que ver en esto, ¿Qué tienes en contra de ellas?

_-¿Y que tu NO tienes en su contra? Es más, voy a hacerte una pregunta que no quisiste responderme: ¿Cómo se sintió verla en el suelo? ¿Cómo se sintió ver que estaba a tu merced luego de tantos años de golpes?_

Se había sentido increíble pese a todo, pero jamás lo iba a admitir.

-_¿Cómo te vieron las otras al ver que su sacó de boxeo personal ya no se dejaría aplastar?_

Con miedo.

_-Al menos responde, ¿Se sintió bien todo eso?_

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Por supuesto que sí.

_-Ya deja de mentir, Lincoln Loud._ _Te estás engañando a ti mismo._

-¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?! ¿Siquiera me conoces?

_-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, puedo ver tus recuerdos, prácticamente te conozco a la perfección, por lo que técnicamente se podría decir que te conozco de toda la vida, por lo que te voy a decir esto con todo el derecho del mundo: Eres un imbécil, Loud, te engañas a ti mismo pensando que una mísera cosa buena hecha por una sola de tus hermanas es capaz de opacar a once años de abusos de confianza._

Lincoln había empezado a llorar para ese momento, todo lo que el alienígena decía era verdad, pero Lincoln no lo quería aceptar, es decir, eran sus hermanas, el las ama incondicionalmente al igual que ellas a el, ¿Verdad?

_-Sólo quiero que me digas esto, Linky, ¿Qué fue lo peor que les hiciste?_

-El vídeo.

_-¡Vaya!, Que rápido admites lo malo que hiciste, entonces dime, ¿Por qué estás ignorando el hecho de que hiciste todo posible por enmendar eso?_

-...

_-¿Sin respuestas? Está bien. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo peor que ellas te hicieron a ti?_

-...

_-¿El protocolo? ¿Tal vez el hecho de que te usen para sus actividades y luego no hagan nada por ti? ¿O tal vez fue...?_

-No te atreves a decirlo.

_-¿...O tal vez fue el incidente de la mala suerte?_

Lincoln no respondió ante eso, sólo se recostó y se puso bajo las sábanas en un intento por contener sus sollozos.

_-Igual que tu padre, alguien mentalmente débil. ¿Si quiera puedes decirme que me vaya a la mierda? ¿Nada? Está bien._

.

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas, Lincoln estaba mirando al techo, mientras que el alienígena sólo seguía en silencio, buscando algún tema de conversación.

-Oye.

_-Soy todo oídos, Lincoln Loud, ¿Acaso vas a aceptar que tuve razón?_

-Claro que no... Estoy molesto contigo por eso. – El alienígena empezó a soltar una carcajada, como si un niño enojado fuese a intimidarlo. – Sólo quería preguntar... Eso que hiciste con mi mano... ¿No me va a perjudicar físicamente o algo así?

_-¿A que viene la pregunta?_

-Nada, simplemente... quería saber si puedes hacer más cosas como esa.

El alienígena sonrió para sus adentros, se dió cuenta que tal vez el albino se interesó por lo que podía hacer con el, en ese momento pensó que definitivamente el chico era algo interesante.

-_¿Quieres salir y comprobarlo?_

_._

_._

_._

**_Nota del autor__: _****Un capítulo algo corto, pero que está formando camino para las cosas que vendrán a futuro, gracias por estar leyendo esta obra, les ha hablado Covs, que tengan un bonito día. **


	4. Salto

**Caída**

_-Jeje... Jaja... ¡Jajaja!, oh Dios, chico, ¡Esto es demasiado hilarante!_

-¿De que se supone que te estás riendo?

_-¿Cómo de que? De la vez que besabas el busto de Edwin con la foto de Cristina puesta, ese sin dudas fue la vez en la que más bajo caíste._

-¡Un momento, ya deja de ver eso! –Le exigió, avergonzado por recordar esa vez.

Lincoln decidió aventurarse para ver de lo que podía hacer, salió por la ventana y empezó a caminar por las calles de Royal Woods, con un poco de suerte, un meteorito no impactaría en la cabeza del albino.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando mientras hablaba de ciertos temas con el alienígena, por parte de Lincoln, le hablaba sobre sus gustos y sobre sus amigos.

Mientras que con el Klyntar, lo único que le decía era que ya sabía todo eso, y que se veía como un maricón con el traje de Ace Savvy.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Ace?

_-No tengo algo en contra de Ace, tengo algo en contra tuya._

-Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Y que es?

_-Qué eres un imbécil__... cambiando el tema, ¿Ya llegamos?_

-No.

_-¿Ya llegamos?_

-No.

_-¿Ya llegamos__?_

-Está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Podrías ser un poco más paciente?

_-¿...Ya llegamos?_

Minutos después, habían llegado, era un viejo edificio abandonado a nada de ser demolido, había oído rumores de que a unas calles de la escuela había un lugar en donde los adolescentes podían tomar alcohol sin ser atrapados, o gente sin techo a refugiarse de la lluvia.

El albino entró por la puerta y encendió las luces. – Bien... No se como, pero de alguna manera este lugar sigue teniendo electricidad... Oye, ¿Me puedes mostrar otra vez eso que hiciste con mi mano?

_-¿Te refieres a esto?_

La mano de Lincoln abandonó su palidez para cubrirse otra vez de esa masa viscosa, el albino notó que esta vez su mano se veía más grande que antes. Se acercó a una columna y con fuerza la golpeó, rompiendo gran parte de la estructura.

_-Pff, nada mal, pero yo lo pude haber hecho mejor._

-¡Wow! Esto es... ¡Esto es asombroso!, podría acostumbrarme a esto sin dudas.

_-Ten cuidado, podrías derribar el__... _– Lincoln le dió otro puñetazo a la columna, derribandola por completo. – _...Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras, si se te cae el edificio encima no me haré responsable._

-Tranquilo, de cualquier manera va a ser demolido en la mañana, podemos... – Corrió hacia una pared y dió otro golpe, dejándola con grietas. – ¡...Estar así por un buen rato!

_-Entiendo que quieras desahogarte con este pobre edificio, pero creo que tal vez deberías tener cuidado de que esto no caiga sobre nosotros._

-¿Desahogarme? Yo me... – El último golpe que dió terminó atravesando la pared. – ¡...Desahogo! ...Oye, ¿Puedes hacerlo mismo con mis piernas?

El simbionte sólo dió un pequeño suspiro. Las piernas de Linc empezaron a cubrirse de la masa viscosa y empezó a correr hacia otra columna, dándole una fuerte tacleada. – "_Creo que se está dejando llevar muy rápido." – Pensó el Klyntar. _

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que no está en su habitación?! – Rita tenía una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, estaba acostumbrado a que Luna se escapara por las noches y regresase tarde, pero no que su único hijo de once años se saliera de su habitación a escondidas por una riña con Lynn Jr.

-Madre, tendré que pedirte que te calmes, es po-

-¡No me pidas que me calme, Lisa, mi bebé está ahí afuera en quien sabe donde a estás horas y tu estás calmada como si no estuviese pasando nada, sólo mira a tu padre! – Rita apuntó hacia la otra parte de la sala, donde se encontraba un Sr. Lynn en posición fetal mientras soltaba un mar de lágrimas.

-...Es probable que Lincoln esté deambulando por algún lugar seguro o con la familia Mcbride, no habrá nada de que preoc-

-¡Llamé a los Mcbride, no está ahí!

-Oh. – Dijo, cortante. – Me iré a mi habitación, veré qué puedo hacer.

Lisa subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, dejando sola a su madre, encendió su gran computadora y empezó a teclar varios comandos, luego en la pantalla empezaron a verse varias zonas de Royal Woods.

-¿En donde estas, Lincoln?

.

.

.

_-Puedo saber perfectamente la diferencia entre divertirse y desahogarse, y tu claramente estás haciendo eso último._

Lincoln dió un suspiro por el cansancio, había pasado un buen tiempo destrozando el lugar, a Lincoln no le importó, pasó mucho tiempo con su enojo reprimido, y de alguna manera necesitaba desquitarse. Se sentó contra una pared a descansar, hacer todo eso lo había dejado demasiado cansado_._

-Oye... deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

_-¿Crees que todos los días se encuentre un edificio a punto de ser demolido?_

-Pues-

Lincoln no pudo terminar. Empezó a sentir teblores, el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse con Lincoln y el simbionte en el tercer piso, rápidamente el albino se levantó y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!

No podía bajar. No llegaría a tiempo antes de ser aplastado por los escombros, debía pensar algo, y rápido.

_-Salta por la ventana._

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡No quiero ser aplastado, pero tampoco convertirme en tortilla!

_-Oh, ¿Entonces no lo harás?_

-¡Por su puesto que...! Espera, ¿Que rayos haces? – Las piernas de Lincoln comenzaron a moverse solas, en dirección a la ventana. – Espera, espera, ¡No hagas esto por fa-!

Saltó.

.

.

.

-¡Muy bien señores, escuchen, tenemos sólo un par de horas para demoler este-!

Los camiones de demolición habían llegado, pero sólo encontraron que el edificio empezaba a caerse, luego solo quedaron los escombros de este.

-...Bueno... ¡Hora del almuerzo!

.

.

.

Lincoln se encontraba vomitando en un callejón, de alguna manera pudo sobrevivir a la caída. Pero no era algo que quisiera volver a intentar.

_-¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que es tu primera vez saltando desde esa altura._

-Obviamente lo es... Si no lo fuera yo ya estaría muerto...

_-Bueno, eso tiene algo de sentido... Oye, ¿Y a quien te imaginabas quien golpeabas? ¿Lori? ¿Luna? ¿O Lynn?_

La respuesta era bastante obvia para el Klyntar, aunque sabía que Lincoln no iba a admitir eso.

_-Cómo sea, oye, ¿Y por que te gusta la abusiva?_

-¿Qué? Supongo que porque es agradable, divertida, y puedo confiar en ella... ¿Para que quieres saber por qué me gusta Ronnie Anne?

_-No me refería a Ronnie Anne..._

-¿Y a quien más entonces?

_-Olvidalo, pequeño masoquista... Entonces, ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?_

-Pues podríamos-

Lincoln no pudo terminar, escucho un pequeño grito al otro lado. Corrió hacia el y encontró a un sujeto manoseando las piernas de una mujer mientras apuntaba su cabeza con un arma. Lincoln podía tener sólo once, pero hasta el sabía lo que pasaba ahí.

_-Vaya, intento de violación... mejor pasa de largo chico, no vas a querer ver eso._

-¿Estás bromeando? – Dijo en un susurro. – Hay que ayudar a esa mujer.

_-¿Qué? Oh no, claro que no. Íbamos a hacer cualquier estupidez para distraernos, no a hacernos el héroe._

-Por favor... Esa mujer necesita ayuda y no hay nadie además de nosotros.

_-Lo siento, pero... Oh, no, no te atrevas._

Lincoln empezó a usar la táctica de Lynn, poner ojos de perro, tal vez no le funcionaba tan bien como a ella, pero obtenía lo suyo con eso.

_-¿En serio piensas que eso va a funciona__r? ...Oye, ya deja de hacer... ¡Bueno, está bien! Pero lo haremos a mi manera, ¿Entendido?_

-Está bien, pero, ¿Como que a tu manera? – Lincoln empezó a ser cubierto otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión, era el cuerpo completo. – Está... ¿Bien?

.

.

.

-Lincoln...

Lisa seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía, en la pantalla de su computadora podía ver a un enorme monstruo de tres a cinco metros completamente negro y de dientes afilados levantar con una sola mano a un sujeto que intento violar a una mujer previamente... Y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

-¿Cómo puede...? No, esto no es posible... Tú... ¡Maldición!

Lisa golpeó con fuerza su escritorio, casi despertando a Lily. En sus muy pocos años como mujer de ciencia, sabía cosas que muchos científicos jamás sabrían, entre muchos de esos secretos eran gubernamentales. Pero Lisa jamás creyó una de esos secretos, pero ahí estaba. Esa cosa volvió, y su anfitrión era el menos indicado, su propio hermano mayor.

-Volvió... Venom volvió... – Dijo en un susurro.

.

.

.

**_Nota del autor:_** **Luego de este y algunos capítulos más me tomaré mi tiempo para hacer capítulos mucho más largos, por lo que dejarían de salir seguidamente, pero valdrá la pena, en fin, ¿Qué les pareció?**


	5. Vida humana

**Vida humana**

-¿Qué... fue...? – Lincoln sintió ganas de vomitar, esa era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, y no podía ser de la peor manera posible.

La chica había salido corriendo, cuando volvió a ser normal sintió nauceas al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza del sujeto. ¿Tenía la culpa? ¿Iría a la cárcel por eso? Lo único que pudo hacer era temblar y rezar por lo mejor.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¿Perdón? Te dije específicamente que lo haríamos a mi manera, y eso hicimos, de nada._

-¡¿De nada?! Mataste a una persona, esto no es un maldito juego, no importa que haya hecho cosas malas, ¡Era una vida, maldita sea!

_-Una vida que iba a arruinar otra vida, la de alguien inocente. Además..._ – Empezó a sonreír con crueldad. _– Yo no fuí el único que hizo eso... Fuimos nosotros._

Lincoln dejó de respirar por un momento.

-¿...Cómo?

_-Yo dije específicamente que lo haríamos a mi manera, ¿Y que fue lo que tú dijiste? "Está bien"_ – Intentó imitar la voz del albino.

-No... No, no, no, ¡Maldita sea, no! – Lincoln empezó a alterarse, las ganas de vomitar habían aumentado, pero esta vez no saldría nada, lo último que quedaba en su estómago se fue luego de saltar del edificio. – ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel, sólo tengo once años! ¡Oh Dios, soy un asesino, asesinamos a alguien!

_-¡Calmate!_ – El grito del Klyntar paralizó al albino. _– Sólo piénsalo, por su forma de actuar, ¿Realmente crees que era la primera vez que ese tipo hacia eso? Se notaba que ya hacía eso desde antes, estoy seguro que el tipo ya debía de tener varias denuncias, ¿Crees que a la policía realmente le importe que alguien haya matado a un abusador? Le hicimos un favor a esta gente y a esa mujer, deberían agradeceremos._

-¡Ese no es el maldito punto, entiende! – Lincoln se metió a uno de los callejones una vez notó que las luces de los edificios se encendieron. – ¡No puedes arrebatar una vida sólo porque hizo cosas malas, es una vida, con un demonio, una vida humana es invaluable!

_-Claro, y supongo que tu eres la persona más indicada para decir eso._

-¡¿A que diablos te refieres?!

_-En varios de tus recuerdos aplastas hormigas cuando tenías cuatro años, dime, ¿No son vidas también? ¿Que hace que la vida humana tenga más valor que la de una simple hormiga, su inteligencia? Claro, porque con ese caso de la ballena que hicieron explotar y el olor quedó por todo ese pueblo, Chernobyl, guerras sin sentido, o incluso que una familia se base en supersticiones para echar a su propio hijo al patio me hace pensar que ustedes no son tan inteligentes._ – El simbionte empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras veía que las lágrimas salían de Lincoln. _– No seas hipócrita, Lincoln Loud._

Lincoln se sentó contra la pared mientras se echaba a llorar en silencio, tocó sus labios y notó que había algo de sangre. Sangre del sujeto que asesinó junto al simbionte.

_-Eres tan culpable como yo en esto, aunque no quieras aceptar, ¿Y sabes que? ¿Qué importa? El sujeto se lo merecía y a nadie le iba a importar, estoy seguro que el tipo no tenía familia o amigos, ¿Quien tendría de familiar o de amigo a semejante escoria? Es más, prácticamente no nuestro poder estamos por encima de la ley, así que, bajo mi punto de vista, podemos hacer lo que nosotros queramos sin consecuencia legal alguna_.

Lincoln había empezado a llorar más fuerte mientras el simbionte sólo reía. Había matado a alguien, el lo había permitido, pudo decirle al simbionte que parara mientras acercaba al sujeto a sus dientes, pero no lo hizo. Era tan culpable como lo era el Klyntar, y tendría que vivir con eso.

-Yo.. yo solo... Maldición. – Se limpió la sangre de la boca con su muñeca. – ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? No quiero ir a la cárcel...

_-Ya cálmate, Loud. No irás a ningún lado. _– Dijo con una voz mas calmada_. – Mírame a los ojos_.

-¿A los ojos? Pero si- ...Oh.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio una cabeza con dientes afilados, sin nariz, ojos blancos extremadamente grandes y completamente negro saliendo de su espalda. ¿Así se veían ellos cuando mataron a aquel tipo?

_-Escucha, Lincoln Loud, nadie además de la chica que salió corriendo del miedo nos ha visto, y en el caso de que no haya sido así, ¿Qué más da? Los que lo vean no darán crédito a eso y lo tomarán como un montaje, no hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse._

-...Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón, nadie nos ha visto después de todo... ¿Verdad...?

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

-Y... borrar.

Lisa borró la grabaciones que mostraban a su hermano mayor convertirse en ese monstruo y asesinar a aquel tipo, tal vez esté enojada con el, pero tampoco podía permitir que el FBI viera eso y tome su custodia para poder examinarlo, si los archivos sobre los otros cinco anfitriones de simbiontes decían la verdad, a Lincoln no le depararía nada bueno en el caso de que todo eso sea descubierto.

-Lasher, Phage, Agony, Scream, Riot... y Venom... – Leyó los documentos mientras guardaba la única copia de la grabación en un USB. – Si esa cosa es real, entonces...

¿Donde están los otros anfitriones?

.

.

.

_-¿Ya te calmaste?_

-Yo sólo... necesito pensar, ¿Está bien?

Lincoln se levantó del piso y salió del callejón en dirección al cuerpo sin vida del sujeto. La vista era horrorosa, la parte sin cabeza no dejaba de chorrear sangre por montones, el abdomen tenía marcas de garras, tal vez el simbionte fue bastante brusco antes de matarlo, tal vez hubiese muerto aunque Lincoln le hubiese pedido al Klyntar que no lo mate, pero ahora no podría saberlo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Lo dejamos ahí, o...?

_-¿Quieres subir un edificio?_Lincoln sintió escalofríos. Sólo fue por un momento, pero mientras estaba dentro de lo que sea que se haya convertido, no se había sentido nada bien.

-Preferiría ir a casa, hoy fue... una noche difícil. – Lincoln no espero ninguna respuesta del simbionte, simplemente se dió la vuelta, y comenzó su marcha hacia su hogar.

_-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?_-Preferiría jamás tocar ese tema... Creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche... de hecho... Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso que hiciste.

_-¿Cubrirte por completo?_

-Algo así... de hecho, no vuelvas a hacer nada de eso a menos que yo te lo pida, de hecho...

_-¿De hecho?_

-La verdad me gustaría que una vez te hayas alimentado salgas de mi cuerpo... por favor...

_-¿Por que? ¿Para evadir la responsabilidad? ¿O porque te dije todas tus verdades en tu cuarto?_

-Sólo cállate... Al menos dame el gusto de volver a mi casa en silencio.

El albino caminó a su casa sin volver a escuchar la voz del Klyntar. Al regresar tuvo que estar sentado por treinta minutos en la sala mientras sus padres le gritaban por haber salido a esas horas de la noche y sobre los peligros de las calles. Claro, Lincoln lo sabía ahora más que nunca, además tampoco es que se haya acordado de mucho sobre los sermones de Lynn padre y Rita, lo único que sí recuerda es el castigo que le dieron, la cara angustiada de su madre y el rostro de decepción de su padre, lo bueno, es que eso también hizo que se olvidasen del golpe hacia Lynn. Simplemente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación luego de eso, pero antes de entrar, se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de Lynn y Lucy, dando tres golpes para llamar la atención de la deportista.

-Oye... Lynn, ¿Estás- – Lincoln se sorprendió al ver que la puerta se abrió de inmediato, pudo ver a su hermana mayor con un pañuelo en la nariz, "Gracias a Dios no se rompió" pensó el. – ...Despierta?

-Qué sea rápido, Lincoln. – Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros, tal vez el no haya sido el que la golpeó técnicamente, pero no podría explicar eso sin sonar como un loco.

-Escucha... Siento mucho haberte golpeado, no se que me pasó, creo que reaccioné mal y-

-Está bien. – Dijo, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. – Sólo... que no vuelva a pasar.

Lynn le cerró la puerta a su hermano, ya no quería hablar con el, al menos no por lo que restaba de la noche.

-Creo que realmente lo arruiné, simbionte...

Lincoln se metió a su habitación y se metió debajo de las sábanas, ya no quería saber nada más, sólo quería desconectarse un poco de la realidad, al menos por unas horas.

_-Creo que se acerca una tormenta. _– Dijo en un susurro, pese a que no haya nube alguna.

.

.

.

-...incon... ¡Lincoln!

-¡¿Ah?! ¿L-lisa?

Lisa estaba sentada sobre el estómago de su hermano, se le veía tensa y con ojeras, parecía que no descanzó en toda la noche

-¿Qué quieres, Lisa?

-Sólo quería saber algo...

Lisa sacó de su bolsillo un celular, puso un vídeo y se lo mostró.

El corazón de Lincoln se detuvo por un momento. En el vídeo se mostraba al monstruo en el que se había convertido la noche anterior asesinando al agresor de aquella chica, parece que el y el Klyntar se habían equivocado. Alguien los había visto.

-De casualidad, ¿Este eres tú? O... ¿Estos son ustedes?

.

**_Nota del autor: _****Bueno, este, y un capítulo más ya serían para terminar por así decirlo, el primer "arco argumental" que sería la introducción y la historia pasase a cosas mayores, en el siguiente capitulo Lincoln va a entrar en un pequeño debate con Lisa y cuestionarse sobre si su nuevo poder es realmente tan horrible, esperenlo.**


	6. Venom

**Venom**

El sudor corría por la frente del albino, ¿En que momento su hermanita de cuatro años se había enterado? ¿Y por que de todos en su casa tenía que ser ella?

-Realmente tienes suerte de que yo haya captado primero las grabaciones, lo más seguro es que la policía haya comenzado una investigación tarde o temprano, empezando por buscar a un niño de cabellos blancos.

_-Bah, son puras patrañas, y lo sabes perfectamente._

Lincoln se levantó de la cama, ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos al momento de echarse en su cama, el sudor que le ocacinaron las pesadillas hacía que tenga un olor horrible, tendría que darse un baño luego de eso.

-E-escucha, Lisa, realmente lo que viste... – No le creería que lo que vio fue falso, por lo que se retractó. – Mira, no puedes decirle a nadie, además me quitaría este parásito cuando el termine de alimentarse de mis emociones y adrenalina, ¿Entiendes?

_-¡¿Qué yo soy un que?!_

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, esto quedará entre nosotros...

Lincoln dió un pequeño suspiro, al menos sus padres no sabrían que tiene a un alienígena dentro de su estómago.

-... Pero antes. – Lisa sacó un pequeño aparato con un botón y unas pinzas. – Necesito que me entregues al Klyntar para entregárselo al gobierno, o experimentar con el si me arrepiento de lo primero, como el ni siquiera es del planeta puedo experimentar con el como quiera, eso incluye métodos doloros... y mortales.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Por favor Lincoln, esa cosa afecta tu cerebro y hace que tengas una personalidad más agresiva, ¿Eso te conviene?

Lincoln no sabía que decir, quería que el simbionte se fuera, pero... ¿Tendría que dejar que Lisa lo matase?

-La verdad no... – El insulto hacia Lynn, el golpe hacia ella, el como se desquitó con aquel pobre edificio, y quien sabe que otras cosas haría si deja que se quede. – Si dejo que se quede, me volvería en un idiota como ustedes. – Cosas como esas. – Pero lo siento, no dejaré que lo mates, iba a soltarlo una vez termine de alimentarse, como te dije anteriormente.

-Imaginé que dirías eso. – Lisa levantó el aparato por arriba de su cabeza. – Si no vas a darmelo... – Presionó el botón, y al rededor de toda la habitación aparecieron varios altavoces. – Voy a tener que quitárselo por la fuerza, esto tal vez te duela un poco.

-¿Y que se supone que me hagan una vocin-?

El sonido metálico característico de un altavoz en mal funcionamiento empezó a sonar. Lincoln sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y nauceas, se llevó las manos a los oídos con tal de detener el dolor, cosa inútil.

-De... ¡Detente ya Lisa, apágalo ahora!

-Lo siento, hermano mayor. ¿Tienes idea de lo que el FBI podría hacerte si llegan a descubrir que el parásito que se les escapó hace varias décadas anda suelto y lo tiene alguien como tú? Creo que no te convendría para nada.

_-T-tú... ¡Ni creas que voy a volver ahí, no lo haré!_ –Varias zonas del cuerpo de Lincoln empezaron a ponerse en un tono negro, luego varios tentáculos salieron de su hombro, cuello, antebrazo derecho y pierna izquierda dirigiéndose a los altavoces al rededor de la habitación, rompiendolos con un fuerte azote.

Lincoln se recompuso, al darse cuenta que se estaba haciendo alto otra vez, ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya se había vuelto a convertir en el monstruo que asesinó a aquel tipo la noche anterior.

-¿L-l-lincoln? No vas a lastimarme por eso, ¿Verdad? – Lisa empezó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás cuando notó que el alien avanzaba hacia ella.

El monstruo tomó a la niña de su polo verde y pudo notar la expresión que tuvieron sus hermanas en la cena. Miedo. El simbionte sonrió al ver eso, abrió la boca, listo para hacer lo mismo que hizo con aquel agresor.

-¡No, a ella no, tonto!

El simbionte sólo pudo hacer una expresión de molestia ante eso mientras miraba al suelo, volteó hacia la niña y se acercó hacia la oreja de la niña susurrando algo que la hizo temblar.

-**Tienes suerte de que tu hermano sea un marica.** – Dicho eso, soltó a la niña, cayendo al suelo, el Klyntar empezó a temblar y volvió a su zona de confort, dejando a Lincoln en lugar de el.

Lincoln levantó a su hermana y la sentó en la cama y revisó su cuello en busca de una herida, se tranquilizó al ver que ella lo apartaba en señal de que estaba bien.

-Lo siento Lisa, no fue mi intención, yo-

-No. – Lo Interrumpió ella. – Lincoln, debes entender que si no lo mato yo con mis experimentos, lo va a hacer el gobierno contigo, el va a morir de todas formas a manos de alguien, pero tú si puedes salvarte, dejarlo libre es una idea aún más estúpida.

_-¡Carajo, debes estar bromeando, no llevo ni dos días enteros y ya me quiere matar, no pienso morir aquí!_

-No, el no tiene que morir, porque el... el... – Lincoln buscó una excusa rápida, no le agradaba el simbionte, pero como dijo la noche anterior, una vida era valiosa, y el contaba como una, ¿Verdad? – ¡Porque el se va a querer conmigo!

_-¿Qué?_-Debes estar bromeando, Lincoln... Si te descubren, te van a-

-¡Ya lo sé, Lis! – Gritó – Pero no voy a dejar que me descubren, voy a prohibirle que haga... ya sabes, lo que suele hacer, y ese tipo de cosas.

-Lincoln, estamos hablando de dejar que un alienígena se quede en tu cuerpo, acaso crees que eso es... ¿Posible?

Los otros cinco. Sí ella no pudo ni siquiera encontrar una mísera pista del paradero de los otros anfitriones, significa que el gobierno no pudo, y cabía la posibilidad de que hayan más... ¿Entonces Lincoln también podría?

-Yo... – Lisa empezó a ceder, y quedó convencida una vez vio que Lincoln empezó a hacer esa mirada que tanto le molestaba. – ¡Ash, está bien, sólo evita que te maten, y no me metas en esto si te atrapan, es lo último que quiero, que se arruine mi reputación por cuidar a un extraterrestre! – Dijo saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Lincoln dió un fuerte suspiro y se sentó en su cama, ¿Así de fácil había sido? ¿Que pasaría si lo atrapaban, Lisa hablaría por el? Lo mas seguro es que no, tendría que hacerse responsable. ¿Era siquiera un delito tener contigo a un ser de otro mundo? Lincoln rogaba para que no fuera así.

_-Entonces... Si me quedo, ¿Eh?_

-Ni creas que va a ser tan fácil.

_-¿Cómo?_

-Sólo espera.

Lincoln salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras hacia la salida, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta le dió una mirada rápida a Lynn que estaba mirando la televisión, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el albino cerrase la puerta, el simbionte dió una ligera risa ante eso.

El castigo no le importaba, tenía mejores cosas que hacer ahora, sus hermanas no lo iban a delatar, ya tenían algo de miedo pensando que las iba a golpear como lo hizo con Lynn, pero tampoco podía hablar con el ahí por el día sin que pensaran que aparte de un maltratador era un loco que hablaba sólo en su propia habitación... ¿No era algo que el ya hacía? Aunque ahora si estaba hablando con alguien real... o alguien con la que realmente pudiese intercambiar palabras.

El simbionte tarareaba mientras Lincoln caminaba por las calles de Royal Woods mientras esperaba que nadie estuviese cerca para empezar a hablar con el Klyntar, al notar que nadie estaba, tragó saliva y empezó a hablar.

-Escucha, el hecho de que te haya dejado quedar, no significa que voy a pasar por alto cualquier cosas que hagas... o me hagas. Para que esto funcione, tendremos que poner un par de reglas, ¿Entendido?

_-Pff, está bien._

-Primera regla: No puedes cubrir mis manos, piernas o incluso el cuerpo completo con esa cosa negra en público, y no puedes convertirme en ese monstruo a menos que yo lo diga y sea absolutamente necesario, y si, eso incluye que salgas de mi cuerpo y me empieces a hablar, como Lisa nos dijo, tenemos que mantener el anonimato, si el gobierno nos descubre quien sabe que harán con nosotros, ¿Entendido?

_-Supongo que puedo hacer eso. _

-Segunda y más importante regla: Matar está absolutamente prohibido, no importa quien sea, una vida es una vida, no importa que sea el sujeto más amable o la mayor escoria de este mundo, si rompes esta regla, se acabó todo entre nosotros y le diré a Lisa que te saque y te enviarán a donde no quieres ir, ¿Entendido?

_-Carajo, te gusta quitar lo divertido, ¿Verdad?_

-¡¿Entendido?! Ya maté a alguien y tuve pesadillas al respecto, no volveré a dejar que hagas lo mismo.

_-Entendido... ¿Siguiente regla?_

-Tercera regla: Mis hermanas no pueden ni siquiera sospechar aparte de Lisa, podrían contarle a mis padres, así que tendremos que actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, por suerte sigo peleado con ellas, por lo que no tendremos que participar en sus actividades, al menos no por el momento.

_-Supongo que puedo hacer eso_.

-Cuarta y última regla: No puedes controlar mi cuerpo como cuando golpeaste a Lynn ni tampoco hablarme mientras estamos en público, no voy a dejar que me vean como un demente, ¿Entendido? Eso sería todo, ¿Puedes cumplir con todo eso incluyendo lo segundo?

_-Bueno_.

-Perfecto entonces, en ese caso no tendremos problemas en absoluto y dejaré que te quedes por todo el tiempo que gustes... Entonces, ¿Se te antoja un hot dog?

Mientras Lincoln y el simbionte charlaban de diversos, entre ellos el simbionte sacó el tema de la pubertad y el hecho de que el viva con diez hermanas, o el hecho de que Cristina lo considere un acosador, escucharon un pequeño ruido en un callejon.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue...? – Lincoln se acercó al callejón asomándose, vio a un sujeto apuntandole con un arma a otra persona. "¿Desde cuando el Royal Woods hay gente así?" pensó Lincoln. – Oh.

_-¿Ahora es un momento absolutamente necesario?_

-Supongo... Aquí vamos de nuevo.

.

.

.

-¡Ya, apurate! – Le exigió el sujeto apuntandole con el arma. – ¡No tengo todo el puto d-! – No pudo terminar. Su mano había sido atrapada en una especie de material viscoso de color oscuro. Al voltear, casi se orina del miedo.

El monstruo se acercaba poco a poco con una sonrisa, tomó el hombro del sujeto que intento asaltar a la otra persona que había salido corriendo aprovechando que ya no estaba siendo apuntado.

**-Sí vuelves a intentar hacer eso aquí, o en otro lugar, o incluso si llegas a hacerle daño a alguien inocente, lo sabremos, y cuando lo hagamos entonces vamos a atraparte, y te vamos a demostrar que el miedo que estás sintiendo ahora es un mísero grano de arena comparado a lo que te podemos hacer. ****– **Empezó a apretar con más fuerza el hombro del hombre. – **Y lo único que vas a hacer luego de eso es decirle al psicólogo que no quieres la maldita camisa de fuerza y que no necesitas la maldita medicación, y eso en el muy poco probable caso de que tus putas entrañas no estén desparramadas por el suelo, ¿Entendido?**

-¿Qué... que mierda es lo que eres tú? – Dijo mientras soltaba una lágrima del terror que el sujeto sentía.

La mitad de la cara del monstruo comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a un joven con dientes de conejo y pecas, sonriendo.

-Nosotros..._ somos _**_Venom._ **– Dijo mientras la cara volvía a cerrarse, revelando los afilados y amarillentos dientes del monstruo. – **Ahora... ¡Largate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión!** **– **Soltó al hombre, riéndose mientras el sujeto salía corriendo del miedo.

El Klyntar empezó a deshacerse, dejando solo al sonriente albino. – ¡Bien! No rompiste la regla número dos, esto merece una celebración. –Dijo mientras salía del callejón y emprendía su camino.

_-Realmente necesito volver a comer una hamburguesa... hace mucho que no como una__._

-Una hamburguesa será... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "volver"?

_-Oh... Bueno, esa es una historia que tal vez te cuente uno de estos días, pero no hoy._

-Bueno, podré esperar... Entonces... Venom, ¿Eh? ¿Así te llamas?

_-No realmente. Me llamaban así aquí... o nos llamaban así, pero esa historia se relaciona con volver a comer una hamburguesa, así que apúrate mejor._

-Está... ¿Bien? Te llamaré Venom entonces... Es un buen nombre aún así. – Dijo mientras entraban a la hamburguesa eructo.

.

.

.

**_Nota del autor: _Y con este capítulo se acaba la primera parte de esta historia, la seguiré en estos días, por lo que paciencia. Y no, el anterior portador del simbionte al que hace referencia Venom no es Eddie Brock, Flash Thompson y mucho menos Peter Parker, pero pronto lo sabrán, como sea, cuenten qué les pareció.**

**Aparte de esta historia, pienso en empezar a escribir ahora un fanfic más corto basado en la película "Supercool", si la vieron entonces sabrán que será una comedia, y si no, veanla, porque se perdieron de una de las mejores comedias de la década pasada.**

**Sin más que decir, yo soy Covs, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	7. Reunión (Preludio)

**Reunión** **(Preludio)**

La reunión se llevó a cabo en un bar mediocre, pero esa la idea, para que nadie viniese mientras los cinco platicaban.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, con mesas que parecían no ser lavadas en semanas y el alcohol no era el mejor.

Los cinco se habían sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas para que el cantinero no pudiese escuchar nada, uno de ellos sugirió que hubiese sido mejor hacer la reunión en la casa de uno, cosa rechazada por todos los presentes, ninguno quería que el resto vaya a sus hogares, no eran amigos, eran ex-soldados que se reúnen una vez cada diez años debido a que hacer cada uno o incluso cinco les resultaba incómodo.

Riot, Scream, Agony, Lasher y Phage. Jamás se llamaron entre ellos por sus nombres reales para no crear lazo alguno, siempre usaron el alias que el gobierno les asignó una vez los simbiontes fueron entregados a ellos.

Aunque ahora que se daban cuenta, casi todos sentían envidia hacia Phage debido a que su nombre era el más normal ahí.

No habían envejecido nada en todos esos años, el simbionte no les dejaba, bien para algunos, pero malos para otros. Riot tenía miedo de también tener vida eterna y no poder pasar al otro lado.

Agony era la que mejor vestia de los cinco, con su vestido color verde que incomodaba la vista de Scream, al menos traía chaqueta para ocultar el escote, aún el resto se pregunta porque ella traía algo así en una reunión como esta.

Scream parecía una de las más jóvenes, esos años se le dió por dejar crecer su pelo castaño y atarlo haciendo una cola de caballo, estaba sentada con la mano sobre la mejilla, al igual que Lasher, estar ahí no es que le molestase, sino que le importaba poco o nada, aunque tampoco es que sean los únicos que no estaban ahí por voluntad, prácticamente todos estaban ahí por puro compromiso.

Bueno, después de todo era la única manera de conmemorar al caído del escuadrón.

Phage parecía el más viejo y decaído de todos, hace quince años había perdido su empleo como gerente de un mcdonalds por posesión de drogas y desde ese entonces le costaba tener un empleo estable, según el, drogarse era la única manera de escapar del hecho de que tal vez el era el único realmente responsable de la muerte de "el". Se había dejado crecer su pelo, Agony se queja constantemente de que no lo corta o mínimo lo ata, pero el sujeto sólo hace caso omiso, décadas conociéndose y jamás lograron llevarse bien.

Lasher aún parecía el adolescente con actitud de payaso que conocieron en la guerra, tanto físicamente como en actitud, la mayoría sentían una gran envidia ya que parecía que el chico no sufría secuelas de la guerra ni estrés post traumático... o eso fue lo que pensaron, hasta que Riot vio los antidepresivos que se le cayeron al más joven del escuadrón hace otros siete años. Aparte de su identificación, había tenido que llevar también una identificación falsa diciendo que tenía veintiun años, con su apariencia, nadie le creería que el chico superaba los cincuenta.

Riot había engordado un poco y parecía empezar a quedarse calvo, Lasher se enteró de que intentó suicidarse varias veces hace cuarenta años. Su simbionte jamás se lo permitió. Aún pareciendo el callado del grupo, el resto aún le guardaba un gran respeto por todo lo acontecido.

Aunque la mayoría se sentían molestos con el por llamarlos tan pronto, excepto Lasher, de todos los presentes, era el único que sentía feliz de ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Por el amor a Dios, Riot, sólo pasaron siete malditos años, ¿Que es tan importante para traernos aquí? Sabes que no nos caemos bien, menos aún con la arpía de al lado. – Agony le lanzó una mirada de odio a Scream al escuchar sus palabras.

Riot no dijo nada.

-¡Por el amor a Dios, Drake, tu fuiste quien nos llamó, al menos usa tu puta boca ahora! – El grito de Phage molestó a Riot, no por el insulto, ni por darle más razones al cantinero para echarlos, sino porque había dicho su nombre. – ...Carajo, perdón, Riot.

Lasher sólo sacó su consola portátil y espero a que Riot hablase.

Agony sacó un espejo y se empezó a maquillar, no le importaba lo que fuera a decir Riot, sólo estaba ahí para conmemorar a su fallecido amigo.

Las únicas veces que hablaron de el, de "Venom", hacia empezar una discusión entre los ex-compañeros. El era la razón por hacerlos reunir, pero también era la razón por hacerlos separar. Entre Scream y Agony peleando, ya que según Scream, Agony había sido una "perra" con el y era una hipócrita por venir, o Phage culpandose porque en su punto de vista, el es responsable de su muerte. Nadie lo culpa por eso, pero el si.

A Riot le da igual las discusiones.

Lasher sólo intenta pasarla bien con ellos y evitar una pelea.

-Oigan. – Todos volvieron a voltear hacia Riot. – ¿Oyeron del meteorito que cayo en un pueblo de Michigan?

-¿Esa es la razón de la reunión? ¿Un puto meteorito? – Cuestionó Scream.

-No me gusta estar de acuerdo con Scream y lo sabes, pero... ¿Un puto meteorito? – Preguntó Agony.

-Riot, no soy de ponerme en tu contra, pero no me parece que haya sido buena idea reunirnos por eso.

Phage cambió su mirada de despreocupación a una expresión de absoluta seriedad. Parecía ser el único que entendió al instante de lo que se trataba.

-¿Son imbéciles o que? ¿Acaso olvidaron como fue que nuestros simbiontes llegaron a la tierra? – Riot se molestó por la ignorancia de sus ex-compañeros.

Al principio parecían no entender, luego uno a uno se dieron cuenta y sus caras pasaron de ignorancia a unas de completo terror.

-R-riot... ¿No vas a decir que...? – Lasher se asustó con eso. – ¿No querrás decir que un simbionte llegó a la tierra?

-No cualquier simbionte, Lasher. –Sacó su celular y puso la pantalla en vista de los demás. Los otros anfitriones vieron una gran roca en medio de un pequeño cráter. – Presten atención al rededor.

Agony empezó a sudar. – Manchas... Manchas negras... Riot, no me jodas, ¿Hace cuanto fue esto? ¿Al menos podemos estar seguros de que es el? Recuerda que el-

-El murió, pero el simbionte sobrevivió. Y si, estoy seguro de que es el. Oh, y... eso es de hace dos meses y medio.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Gritó una alterada Scream. – ¿Por que carajos nos avisaste antes?

-Porque pensé en decirles en la próxima reunión, pero fue difícil aguantar otros tres años. – Respondió. – Además... – Reprodujo un vídeo en el celular. – Quiero que vean esto. Fue difícil debido a que se borró segundos después. Pero pude contactar con conspiranoicos que de alguna forma rescataron el vídeo segundos después de ser borrado.

Volvieron a ver el viejo teléfono de Riot. Pudieron ver a un monstruo de tres metros arrancar la cabeza a un hombre. Si, definitivamente era el.

-Sí... definitivamente es su simbionte, el es el único que le gustaba comerse las cabezas de los enemigos en combate. – Dijo Phage.

-Aún no. – Respondió Riot. – Sigan viendo.

Venom empezó temblar a deshacerse, dejando a un niño de cabellos blancos, segundos después, comenzó a alterarse y a gritar cosas sin sentido, como si estuviese hablando solo.

-¿Un niño? ¿Un maldito niño tiene el simbionte de Venom?

-Sí, Scream... ¿Qué opinan?

-¿Que que opinamos? En primer maldito lugar, ¿Por que carajos regresó a la tierra? – Scream parecía a punto de explotar.

-No lo sé. Pero necesito... No. Necesitamos encontrar al niño y quitarle el simbionte para evitar que haga cualquier locura, seguro no pasa de los doce, es mucho poder para un solo niño, y quiero evitar que un desastre pase... Y ustedes van a ayudarme.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Dios, mira, si no nos enteramos de eso en esos tres meses, significa que el niño se las arregló para que nadie se enterase de eso, ¿Por que arruinar la calma que por fin tenemos hace décadas sólo por volver a ver al parásito de nuestro difunto ami-? ...Compañero.

-Puedo entender tu enojo, Scream... Pero, hay rumores por el pueblo de Michigan sobre un monstruo que ataca criminales por las noches, por lo tanto, si el chico quiere pasar desapercibido, lo hace pésimo... Además. – El brazo de Riot empezó a agrandarse y volverse en un todo grisaseo, clavó sus garras a la mesa, desafiando a la castaña. – ¿Tengo que recordarte que no podemos arriesgarnos? ¿Que pasa si el chico se embriaga de poder y empieza a hacer lo que quiere? ¿Quien lo va a detener, tu? No me hagas reír, ni siquiera pudiste salvarlo.

El lugar no tardaría en volverse un loquero, de no ser por Lasher quién detuvo a Scream, lo más seguro es que esta se hubiera transformado y hubiera empezado a pelear contra Riot.

.

.

.

_-Y otra vez, no tuviste los huevos, Linc._

Lynn se había retirado de la habitación de Lincoln. Realmente quería decirle que tenía superpoderes, pero no podía, pese a que era la única en la que confiaba.

_-¿Tengo que hacerte acordar de que estuviste a punto de romper una regla? ¿Y por que carajos confías en la responsable de que duermas en el patio? Dios, eres patético._

-Ya cállate, Venom. – Se volvió a recostar en su cama, mirando a la pared.

_-Sí te cuesta eso, ¿Como te le vas a confesar?_

-Ya deja de decir esa mierda, no soy un degenerado...

_-Ajá, claro, y yo soy blanco._

-Oye, pensé en desvelarme. – Lincoln se levantó y tomó su consola portátil. – ¿Quieres jugar algo?

_-¿Para que te vas a desvelar si mañana tienes escuela? Oh. Dejame adivinar, todavía tienes pesadillas._

Lincoln sólo asintió.

-Aún me persigue, ¿Sabes? Y tengo miedo de verlo mientras estoy despierto.

_-Ya espabila un poco chico. – Venom hizo un pequeño intento por consolarlo. – Además, en un mes será tu cumpleaños, no querrás que tus padres te vean actuando como psicótico en tu día especial._

En un mes Lincoln tendría doce años, con eso llegaría a la pubertad, para desgracia de el, Venom le quiso dar la charla en broma, diciéndole que tendría cambios que no le iban a gustar en absoluto, entre ellos sentirse sexualmente atraído hacia sus hermanas, cosa que le molestó al albino. "Aunque bueno, estoy seguro que ya se te para el pito con una." dijo también esa vez. Realmente se estaba cansando de sus indirectas.

_-Sí te hace sentir mejor... _– Dijo Venom. _– Nadie además de Lisa vio eso, ¿Y quien carajos le creería a la chica de la otra vez? Nadie puede saber eso, Linc, no hay nada de lo que hay que preocuparse._-Eso no me importa, me siento mal por la acción que hice, no por las consecuencias, por más malo que haya sido ese sujeto, lo que hice estuvo mal... – Lincoln empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras ponía sus rostro contra la almohada. Parece que su idea de desvelarse ni siquiera podría ejecutarse. – Sólo quiero que las pesadillas terminen.

Lincoln se quedó dormido, mientras el simbionte se quedó pensando en lo que vendría al futuro, ¿Hasta cuanto tiempo Lincoln le dejaría quedarse? No es que quiera volver a su aburrido y estúpido planeta lleno de idiotas, le gustaba la tierra, después de todo.

_-Creo que la tormenta está cada vez más cerca. _– Murmuró.


	8. Experimento

**Experimento**

-"Lincoln Marie Loud" Vive en un pueblucho llamado Royal Woods, once años, y escuchen esto: Tiene diez hermanas, ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso sus padres no saben lo que son preservativos? Estoy seguro que más de uno no fueron deseados... Por no decir la mayoría.

-¿Cómo pudiste averiguar dónde está así de rápido? – Agony leía uno de los libros viejos en el estante de Riot mientras levantaba una ceja al escuchar lo que su compañero dijo.

-Pues, niño de entre diez y quince años, úbicado específicamente en Michigan, y para facilitar todo, cabellos blancos... Por favor Agony, no fue tan difícil. – Respondió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador.

Luego de la propuesta de Riot de encontrar al niño y quitarle el simbionte, sólo Agony y Phage decidieron unirse, a Scream sólo le parecía una idiotez, pensaba que si el chico pasó tres meses con un simbionte sin hacer daño a nadie, lo mejor era dejárselo, según ella, Riot sólo lo quería porque no podía soportar idea de que un niño tuviera el simbionte del sujeto que alguna vez estuvo con ellos, Phage porque aún se culpaba por su muerte, y Agony por, según sus palabras: "Por ser una zorra que le gusta quitar y quitar". Lasher simplemente se negó sin dar explicación alguna, tal vez porque pensaba que lo mejor era dejar al niño en paz, o simplemente porque no soportaba la idea de volver a trabajar juntos y recordar esos días de guerra en los que tuvieron que hacer cosas horribles.

Ningún soldado sale completamente ileso de una guerra, tengas o no un simbionte.

-¿Y cual es el plan, Riot? – Phage se acercó con una pequeña botella con licor en mano. – ¿Ir, atacarlo y quitarle el simbionte o vas a complicar tus planes sin razón aparente como siempre te gustó hacer?

-... Tal vez lo segundo. Si, definitivamente va a ser lo segundo. – Respondió.

Phage sólo suspiró, tomó un largo trago de su bebida e hizo una cara de fuerte disgusto mientras guardaba la botella. Jamás le gustó el alcohol, ni una mísera cerveza, pero era lo único que realmente lo tenía tranquilo. Las drogas dejaron de surtir efecto en el hace más de veinte años. – ¿Y bien? ¿Cual será el plan?

-Primero quiero ver cómo es, estoy planeando contratar a alguien estos días y mandarlo contra el, de hecho, ya tengo a alguien en mente... Quiero ver si es realmente capaz.

-¿Realmente capaz? ¿De que estás hablando, Riot? – Agony cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa.

-... Supuse que tendría que explicarles sobre mi verdadero plan tarde o temprano... El plan no es realmente quitarle al simbionte al chico... si es que coopera. Supuse también que Lasher y Scream no vendrían y sólo estarían ustedes, aunque claro, también supongo que son los únicos que colaborarían conmigo.

-¿Riot, de que carajos estás hablando?

-Toma asiento, Phage, les contaré sobre mi plan.

Riot empezó a explicarles todo lo que el pensaba hacer, al principio no daban crédito, Agony casi se empezaba a reír a carcajadas a mitad del discurso de su ex-compañero, luego se puso sería al pensar en todo eso, y en lo que convenía. Phage se mostró en todo momento escéptico, incrédulo ante las palabras de Riot, al terminar, empezó a temblar, pensando seriamente en todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que dicen? Tendremos lo que siempre quisimos, la gloria que jamás nos dieron pero que mereciamos, el honor que se nos quitó... Vengar la muerte de nuestro amigo...

-... Acepto. – Riot sonrió al escuchar a Agony. – Jeje... Querías suicidarte hace cuarenta años, y ahora propones esto... vete al carajo, Riot. – Agony le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras mostraba el dedo de enmedio.

-¡Bien! – Volteó hacia un Phage aún temblando. – ¿Y bien, Phage? Vamos, no será tan malo... – Riot le extendió la mano a su ex-compañero, en señal de amistad. Algo que aún, después de más de cincuenta años, jamás le dió... aún cuando la mirada de Riot no daba nada de confianza, si Scream la viera, diría que sólo es una mirada podrida, dispuesta a apuñalar por la espalda. – Ya deja de culparte por la muerte de Venom.

-Yo... yo... – No iba a aceptar. Pero no quería seguir viendo a Venom en sus pesadillas diciéndole que el lo mató, aún con lo retorcido del plan de Riot, si lo pensaba bien, esto era lo que Venom quería... Aunque no por estos medios. – Yo acepto.

Riot sonrió. Fue incluso más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Bien. Ejecutaremos todo en varias semanas. Seguiremos en contacto luego de esto, y no se atrevan a decirle algo a Lasher y Scream. – Sacó su teléfono, y se lo puso en la oreja luego de marcar un número. Espero varios momentos, luego sonrió al notar que contestó. – Oye, Beck, yo... Si, si, te tengo que llamar Mysterio, lo siento lo había olvidado. No importa, sigues en Nueva York, ¿Verdad? ¿Te molestaría dar una pequeña parada a Michigan?

.

.

.

-Entonces... ¿Seguros que no hicieron nada capaz de delatarlos o que pudiera en peligro a la familia? – Lisa entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta de los dos.

_-Nnooop._

-Lo que el dijo.

A Lisa le costaba verlo las primeras veces que Venom salía del cuerpo de Lincoln como un gusano con cabeza gigante, no por miedo, sino por la emoción que sentía ella al ver un ser de otro planeta comunicándose con ella... aún si casi se come se pequeña cabeza tres meses atrás. Había prometido no decir nada y perdonar por lo de "aquella noche" a su hermano, con tal de que Lincoln no haga locura alguna, y poder conversar con Venom por al menos cinco minutos para preguntarle cosas, muchas preguntas de ellas evadidas por el simbionte, debió también poner en el contrato que tenía que responder absolutamente todo, pero bueno, al menos ella se relajó al saber que no planeaba una invasión ni nada parecido.

Las salidas nocturnas de Lincoln y Venom habían aumentado, el albino luego de una pesadilla necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y golpear unos cuantos árboles, y Venom... Bueno, digamos que a él le gustaba molestar a Lincoln de vez en cuando.

-¿Lograste mejorar la relación con tus hermanas, Lincoln?

-Supongo.

No lo hizo.

Aparte de Lisa, Leni (Y sólo porque se le olvidó, o tal vez porque se dió cuenta de que ella estaba mal) y tal vez Lynn, en la casa le hablaba. Aunque podía decir que con Lynn estaba bien, la conversación se ponía incómoda y terminaba cuando recordaban el tema del golpe. Aunque uno de los días anteriores, Lynn le dedicó una sonrisa. Pese a los problemas de ese día, Lincoln lo consideró como el mejor de toda la semana.

-¿De casualidad el Klyntar dió un pequeño cambio en tu personalidad?

-No.

De hecho, se podría decir que mas o menos.

Luego del día en el que Lincoln le pusiera los límites al simbionte, Lola lo amenazó con acusarlo con sus padres si no hacía lo que ella le ordenaba. Sólo se enfureció más cuando Lincoln la amenazó diciéndole que un monstruo vendría a visitarla si lo hacía.

Jamás le dijo nada a sus padres luego de ver un monstruo de color negro frente a ella la noche siguiente. Lana seguía diciéndole que sólo era una pesadilla, tal vez lo fue, considerando que desapareció entre las sombras cuando Lana despertó.

Lola jamás volvió a ver a Lincoln igual después de eso.

También estaba el tema de Luna y la canción donde denigraba a Lincoln de la peor manera posible, llamándolo "maltratador" e incluso inventar que era un "pervertido".

Ella jamás pudo probar que fue el la persona que destrozó todos sus amplificadores dejando algunas manchas negras en su padres. Si le contaba a sus padres diciéndoles que tal vez fue el por la canción, quien sabe la tormenta que le caería, sus padres no la habían escuchado y era mejor para ella no hacerlo.

Luego de que Luan le haya hecho una muy mala broma a su hermano relacionada con un montón de pasteles y una cámara, ella encontró toda su utilería para bromas destrozada, también manchada por algo negro

Jamás pudo probar que fue Lincoln.

-Bien... Oye, y entonc-

-¡Oh, hola Linky! ¿Quien es tu amigo? Lo siento por no golpear, necesitaba ayuda con mi tarea.

No pudieron escuchar a Leni entrar, y ya era demasiado tarde para que Venom se ocultase.

-Yo... eh... – Volteó a ver a Lisa. Estaba congelada, parecía tampoco saber que decir. – ¡Es un... experimento de Lisa, si, eso es!

-¡Oh, si! – Respondió nerviosa. – Es un... Proyecto de comunicación, uso a Lincoln para tener otro amigo que hable en su espalda y tenga una conversación fluida, Leni, te presento a Venom, Venom, Leni.

-Vaya, eso es genial, Lisa. – Le dió una pequeña sonrisa al simbionte. – Les contaré a las chicas, tal vez Lori necesite uno.

-¡No! – Gritaron Lincoln y Lisa.

-Bueno, Leni, es...

_-Un proyecto secreto que sólo pueden saber Lincoln y Lisa. – Venom terminó la frase de Lincoln._

-Oh... Es una pena, otro día será, "Venom" – Dió una pequeña risa, que por alguna razón, molestó al simbionte. – Un momento, ¿Por que estoy aquí? Bueno, da igual, ¡Los veo en la cena! – Leni se retiró cerrando la puerta mientras con su dedo índice se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza con su dedo índice.

_-... ¿Siente un gran miedo por las arañas pero no a un monstruo sin nariz y con grandes dientes como yo?_

-Sonará muy horrible lo que voy a decir... pero sea lo que tenga Leni, estoy feliz de que lo tenga. – Dijo Lincoln. – Escucha, Lis... Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, ¿Está bien? – Caminó hacia la puerta, giro el picaporte.

-¡Espera! – Lo llamó – ¿Aún tienes pesadillas?

-... Je. Cada noche, Lisa. – Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lisa quedó a oscuras, se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a su computadora. Al encenderla, mientras tecleaba varias cosas, sacó la manta que cubría ese gran frasco donde contenía lo que era según ella: "Uno de mis más grandes proyectos."

Era obvio que Lincoln mentía sobre sus salidas nocturnas, pero en sus camisas, siempre quedaba algo en ellas, uno de esos días tomó una y la llevó a su laboratorio. Esa mancha era demasiado pequeña, pero lo suficiente como para hacer algo con ella.

-"Proyecto Carnage" – Murmuró. – Así lo llamaré.

¿Era raro que se haya vuelto de un color rojo? Bueno, eso ya no importaba.

.

**_Nota del autor: _Aún no tengo en mente todo lo del arco, solo esto, el encuentro de Lincoln y Riot y posterior pelea. El plan de Riot lo pienso revelar luego de su pelea contra Venom. En fin, diganme que les pareció, y lamento cualquier error ortográfico.****Les saluda Covs, tengan un buen día.**


	9. Lacra

-Dime algo, Lincoln. – Lisa tomó un pequeño cuaderno, a punto de tomar nota. A Lincoln le molestaba eso. ¿Solo era un experimento para ella? – ¿Sigues experimentando cambios o emociones que son fuera de lo común en ti?

-No lo sé. – Respondió mientras comenzó a rascarse la muñeca por incomodidad. – Pero creo que últimamente me estoy poniendo más irritable.

-Sí. También noté eso los últimos días. Y lo estoy notando ahora, te ves bastante molesto con solo ver que anoto algunas cosas sobre ti.

Lincoln sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza. El trato había cambiado según Lisa, ahora Lincoln tendría que ser estudiado por ella cada día para monitorearlo en busca de algún cambio significativo o en personalidad. Ya desde el primer día a Lincoln le molestó con el hecho de tener que contar su día y de cómo se sentía, ella era su hermana, no su maldito psicólogo para tener que contar sus problemas emocionales.

_-Tengo que darle la razón a la cuatro ojos._ – Tragó saliva una vez vio como la niña de cuatro años puso una expresión de molestia. _– Te ves como si fueras a golpear algo en cualquier momento._

¿Y quien era el para decirlo? El tenía la culpa de eso.

-Escucha, Lisa. Ya tengo suficientes problemas, ¿Sabes?

-¿Cuales, hermano mayor? ¿Nuestras hermanas? Hasta ahora no has hecho nada para enmendar eso, porque-

-¡Porque no hay nada que enmendar, no es mi puta culpa que ellas estén molestas!

"¿Y porque estaban tres meses molestas conmigo?" pensó.

-Je... Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de nuestro conflicto. Tu si, seguramente, y estoy seguro de que ellas si. Mira, sólo... – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. – Fue una sesión interesante, Lisa. Pero estoy cansado.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, fue interrumpido.

-¡Hola Linky, hola Venom! – Leni saludó con ánimos a su hermano.

_-Oh, maldita sea, la tonta._

-¿Eh? ¿Cual tonta?

La piel de Lincoln se erizó. Otra vez, había olvidado ocultar al simbionte, si hubiera sido otra de sus hermanas, estaría perdido.

_-Ninguna. Sólo fue mi imaginación. _– Dijo mientras volvió a ocultarse en las espalda del albino.

-Hola, Leni, me gustaría charlar un poco contigo, pero... – Vio a su hermana. Ahora que se daba cuenta. empezó a hablar poco o nada con ellas, su rutina era ir a la escuela, volver, comer algo y de ahí salir y hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con el simbionte. A Leni se le veía triste al no hablar últimamente con uno de los miembros de su familia que más atesoraba. – Olvídalo. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Oh!, no realmente. Sólo me preocupé por el grito que hiciste en la habitación de Lisa, ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, sólo fue un pequeño... malentendido. – Volteó hacia su puerta. – Si no te molesta, iré a dormir. – Mintió. Sólo se preparaba para otra salida nocturna.

-Oh... Está bien, Linky, pensé que te habías enojado porque Lori espiaba con la oreja en la puerta cada vez que estabas ahí o cuando te ponías a hablar con tu amigo el tu habitación.

Se detuvo de golpe al oír eso, y volteó con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho mientras el sudor empezaba a correr por su frente.

-¿...Cómo? ¡¿P-podrías repetir eso?!

-Sólo dije que Lori espiaba, le dije que eso era descortés pero no me hizo caso. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro que cuando vea que tu amigo no es malo no tendrá de que preocuparse.

Leni se equivocaba claramente, sólo había intercambiado algunas palabras con el y no sabía de lo que era capaz. Lincoln empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, como si todo lo que había ingerido en el mes estuviese a punto de salir de su boca.

-¿P-p-p-podrías decirme en donde está ahora?

-Se fue a una piyamada con Carol y sus amigas, ¿Acaso quieres ir también? ¡Es genial Linky, entonces te acompañaré y podré hacer que modeles un poco!

Lincoln no respondió. Dió media vuelta, entró en su habitación y le puso seguro. Sus padres se habían ido, por lo que podría gritar todo lo que el quisiera, y no le importaba que sus hermanas escucharan.

-¡Carajo, debimos ser más precavidos, esto es la puta culpa de Lisa, ella es la responsable de esto, tenía malditas cámaras debió decirme que espiaba! – Le dió un fuerte golpe a la pared, dejándole marcas. Lincoln ni siquiera sintió dolor. – ¡¡PUTA MADRE, AHORA SI ESTAMOS JODIDOS, ¿ME OISTE? JODIDOS!!

_-Ya cálmate, Lincoln, tal vez Leni mienta, o... o simplemente se equivoque en eso_.

-¿¡Calmarme?! ¿Como quieres que me calme cuando mi hermana mayor me espió hablando con un alienígena? ¡Carajo, seguramente piensa en contarle a nuestros padres, tal vez no lo sepas, pero hasta Lisa no lo dijo, esconder un puto extraterrestre es mierda seria, si Lori lo cuenta a mis padres, le dirán a Lisa que te saque, y créeme, no se si es peor ella o él gobierno!

_-Ajá. ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer al respecto?_

Lincoln se empezó a poner sus zapatos. Ya no habría planes, sólo se dirigiría a la casa de Carol y asegurarse de que Lori no dijese nada.

_-No me digas que vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer_.

-No le pienso tocar un pelo. Pero si asustarla, tal vez eso le de mas razones para decirle a mis padres, pero veo más probable el hecho de que no diga nada... Aunque eso arruine por completo nuestra relación de hermano-hermana.

Salió de su cuarto con enojo y a la vez miedo. No sabía que podía pasar, pero no podía dejar que Lori le contase siquiera a sus amigas. Bajó las escaleras y tocó la perilla, paró cuando alguien tomó con fuerza su brazo.

Luna estaba con una expresión de enojo. Le había tomado tanto hacer dormir a Lily para que su hermano la volviese a despertar con palabrotas.

-Oye, tonto, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó hacer que Lily pudiera dormirse para que alguien como tú la asustase con tus patéticas groserías? ¿...Lincoln? – Su hermano estaba inmóvil, con la mano aún en la perilla. A Luna le molestó tanto el hecho de que su hermano menor la estaba ignorando. – ¡Ya responde, idiota!

Lincoln soltó la perilla. Luna se asustó un poco cuando vio el brazo de su hermano ponerse de un tonto negro, el albino volteó poco a poco hacia ella, Luna jamás olvidaría ese rostro. El rostro de Lincoln tenía manchas negras al rededor de el, sus pupilas se habían ido dejando puro blanco el sus ojos, y en su boca había grandes y afilados dientes, Lincoln la veía con auténtico enojo, mientras ella se esforzaba por no gritar.

**-No... nos estorbes... **– Dijo, volviéndose a voltear y saliendo de la casa, poniéndose a caminar hacia el hogar de Carol. En el camino se volvió a quejar, diciendo que ahora Luna sospecharía.

.

.

.

Lori Loud. Hace dos meses su hermana había ido sola a su habitación a pedirle disculpas, dejando a Lincoln impresionado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ella era con la que mejor se empezó a llevar luego de su discusión. ¿Realmente tendría que asustarla? Lori le caía bien, después de todo y quedaron en buenos términos. Pero no, si Lincoln no hacía algo, podría terminar mal para el.

Cuando llegó a la residencia de Carol Pingrey se acercó a los arbustos y se escondió ahí, si un vecino lo veía, lo tomaría como alguna clase de pervertido, y eso era lo último que el quería. Empezó mirando por las ventanas buscando la habitación de Carol. Nada.

_-Debe estar en la segunda planta._

Lincoln no respondió. Sus manos empezaron a volver a ponerse de un color negro así como sus piernas. Saltó hacia la pared y se pegó a ella, ese era un pequeño truco que aprendió semanas después de obtener el simbionte. Comenzó a trepar, y en un santiamén encontró la ventana de Carol, se asomó y vio a su hermana Lori charlando con su amiga, ocultó la cabeza rápido para que no lo vieran y pegó su oído hacia la pared.

_-¿Sabes que esto es espiar?_

-Ella hizo lo mismo, no te quejes. – Susurró.

Lincoln no tenía planeado hacerle algo. Sólo quería escucharla hablar con Carol así confirmar sus sospechas sobre si sabía algo o no. Aunque ya estaba más que claro que si.

-Oye, Carol – Lori llamó a su amiga. – Tengo que contarte algo sobre mi hermano.

Lincoln pegó aún más el oído.

-Últimamente ha estado actuando raro, ¿Sabes? Cuando regresa de la escuela se encierra en su cuarto en el de mi hermana Lisa, hace unos días decidí espiar y me di cuenta que hablaba sólo en su cuarto... más de lo normal.

-Eso es... extraño, Lori. – Respondió. – ¿Que crees que sea?

_-Y aquí vamos... _

El corazón de Lincoln empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Si se lo contaba a Carol, ella se lo contaría a otro amigo y se enterarían de que tiene un alienígena en el cuerpo. Estaba perdido.

-Creo que habla mientras se masturba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que? – Dijo Lincoln en voz alta antes de taparse la boca.

_-¡Jaja! ¡Digo! ¿Que?_

-Pues, si – Dijo Lori –, tal vez sea alguna clase de fetiche que tiene mi hermanito e intenta que Lisa le solucione ese problema... es algo raro, pero no soy quien para juzgar... aunque si para burlarme.

_-¡Jajaja, Dios, ya no se quien es la rubia tonta! __¿Que opinas, Linc, te masturbas mientras hablas? _– De por si lo dejó de hacer por incomodidad una vez el simbionte se quedó. _– ¿Linc?_

Lincoln estaba en silencio, con una cara seria. Se bajó de ese lugar de un salto, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas por la caída, de dispuso a volver a su hogar. Ya no le hacía falta una salida a golpear árboles.

-Soy una persona horrible. – Murmuró.

_-¿Cómo?_

-¡Que soy una persona horrible, pensé en darle el susto de su vida a una de las pocas hermanas que aún me aprecian sólo para asegurarme de que no le diga nada a mis padres sobre que tengo a un puto alienígena que no se por que aún estoy protegiendo! ...Sólo quiero volver a ser como antes, no el amargado que soy ahora... todo es tu culpa, ¿Sabes? O mía, ya que aún te tengo en mi cuerpo... Ni siquiera te molestes en responderme, ya me siento mal conmigo mismo los suficiente como para que te esfuerces para hacerme sentir mal...

Tendría que deshacerse del simbionte de alguna manera, Lincoln no podría seguir así, no con su actitud actual, algunos notarían sus grandes cambios de personalidad. ¿Valía la pena tener superpoderes a cambio de ser un amargado que estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño emocional a su querida hermana? Para Lincoln obviamente no. Y ya se sentía como una lacra por eso.

.

.

.

-Cambios: Cambios de humor, personalidad agresiva, y contando... – Lisa dejó la pequeña libreta en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora. – Los simbiontes realmente son criaturas interesantes... ¿Verdad, Carnage?

¿Por que había vuelto a ser de un color negro? ¿Habrá significado algo que antes fuera rojo? Tal vez debería averiguarlo luego.

.

.

.

**_Nota del autor: _Aparte de esto, estuve escribiendo un "spin off" de esto tratando de un Lincoln adulto con el simbionte, años después de esta historia, si gustan echenle un vistazo, en fin, yo soy Covs y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	10. Gran golpe

**Gran golpe.**

**.**

_-¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche?_

Lincoln siguió llorando en silencio sobre el tejado de la casa, una vez se dió cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, y de las consecuencias que eso conllevaría empezó a llorar de camino a casa, sólo siguió cuando subió al tejado para que nadie lo viera, sólo le faltaba eso, que una de sus hermanas lo encontrase llorando por razones que no podría explicar.

Aunque a la mayoría no le importaría aún así.

-Soy un monstruo. – Se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas con su mano, cuando notó que esta, al igual que todo si cuerpo estaba de un color negro. – ¿Por que me...?

_-No fui yo._ – Respondió. _– Fuiste tu, Lincoln. Te transformaste inconscientemente._

-Claro. Como si me fuera a tragar eso.

_-Te hablo en serio, gran tonto. Así como ese susto a la musical, yo no fui, fuiste tú._

Lincoln comenzó a volver a ser normal, miró la palma de su mano disolviendise hasta volver a ser como antes. ¿Esto era ser un héroe? Lo mucho que había hecho era llegar a detener a algún que otro delincuente, pero nada más, Royal Woods no era necesariamente un lugar donde haya mucha delincuencia, al igual que cualquier pueblo pequeño, esto no era nada parecido a lo que Lincoln leía en sus cómics.

-Claro, como si fuera a creer que yo mismo hice eso, el simbionte eres tú, no yo. – Volvió a secarse las lágrimas.

_-Puedes creer lo que tú quieras, mocoso, pero yo dejé de tener el control sobre ti hace unos días._

Lincoln repasó todo lo que le pasó en esos extraños tres meses. Se volvió un completo grosero no sólo con su familia, sino con la gente en general, sus amigos empezaron a notar su cambio y trataron de ayudarlo, pero el sólo fue un completo idiota con ellos. Lincoln sólo pensaba en disculparse con ellos y desear que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero ya nada sería como antes. No con el simbionte aún en el.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Que estás haciendo ahí?

-¿L-lori?

Su hermana alpha estaba asomada por la ventana de su habitación en vista al albino con una mirada de horror, originalmente se iría a una fiesta con su amiga con la fachada de que dormiría en su casa. Tuvo que cancelar eso cuando recibió la llamada de sus padre diciendo que saldría sin avisar, y ahí estaba, teniendo que cuidar a sus hermanas y su pequeño hermano.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí?! – Gritó – Baja se ahí ahora.

Lincoln se limpió las lágrimas una última vez, se levantó, y casi provocándole un infarto a Lori, saltó del tejado, ya no le importaba si pensaban que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, de cualquier manera, decidió deshacerse del simbionte, por lo que no saldría perjudicado. Sólo tendría que saber cómo hacerlo.

¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga al simbionte? No saldría que su cuerpo solo por pedírselo, y ni pensarlo se lo pediría a Lisa.

De por si se sentía mal por pensar en eso, le dejó quedarse hace tres meses para que Lisa no lo matara, y ahora lo quería fuera porque empezó a ser un poco amargado,era como esa gente que quería a sus familiares y los echaba cuando eran una molestia, se sentía como una mierda peor.

Se sentía como su propia familia al dejarlo fuera.

-No... – Dijo. – No soy así.

_–¿De que carajos estás hablando?_

Lo ignoró. Ya pasaron seis meses y aún guardaba un gran resentimiento por eso. O simplemente empezó a tenerlo cuando lo tuvo a el. No caería así de bajo, no lo haría.

Tomando una decisión e ignorando el dolor en sus piernas por la caída, entró por la puerta trasera, vio a Lori con lágrimas en sus ojos bajando rápidamente las escaleras, cuando esta vio a su hermano, corrió hacia el y lo atrapó en un abrazo, no importaba que tan femenina se vea, si lo seguía abrazando así, su columna se rompería antes que sus piernas.

-Hola Lori... ¿No deberías estar en casa de Carol?

-¡Eso no importa gran tonto, ¿En que diablos estabas haciendo?! – Grito, preocupada. Por un momento pensó que su hermano tendría que usar una silla de ruedas cuando lo vio saltar del tejado.

-Oye, estoy bien, no me iba a lastimar... – Correspondió al abrazo de su hermana, notó que Lori de tranquilizó un poco cuando lo hizo. – pero si me va a doler si me sigues abrazando así.

_-Aw... que lindos se ven. _– Dijo entre risas.

Lori dejó de abrazar a su hermano y lo revisó en busca de una herida, se sorprendió al no encontrar nada, estaba segura que alguna marca debió de haberle dejado por saltar desde esa altura.

-Lincoln tu... ¿Cómo te...? Espera, ¡¿Por que te subiste al tejado en primer lugar?! – Le pegó una bofetada. Lincoln no se quejó por eso, en parte se lo merecía por casi darle un ataque a su hermana... dos veces.

-Pues... Bueno, larga historia. – Sonrió – Empiezo con pedirte perdón, Lori.

Lori se desconcertó por eso, luego de que Lincoln le explique todo lo entendería, y no se lo tomaría del todo bien.

.

.

.

-Dejame ver si lo tengo claro: Te estás disculpando porque fuiste a casa Carol a... ¿Espiarme? Vaya, creí que no llegarías tan lejos, pero lo hiciste.

Su hermano le explicó todo cuando fueron a su habitación. Debería sentirse molesta cuando escuchó con atención, pero repasando la situación del albino, pudo llegar a comprender su situación y entenderlo... a medias.

Lincoln la miró con vergüenza, de camino a casa le digo a su singular amigo que pensaría en una forma de disculparse con su hermana por ir a casa de su amiga y espiarla, Venom no tomó bien eso alegando que ella empezó, cedió al recordar que hablaba con el mismo chico de cabellos blancos que es capaz de decir que tiene cómics para niñas para que su hermana gótica no pase vergüenza frente a su familia. "Patético", pensó el. Tres meses intentando que su anfitrión se haga más hombre y lo único que logró es que levantara un poco más la voz frente a ellas y ahora seguramente Lincoln pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de el. El simbionte no era idiota, era claro que Lincoln buscaba una manera de liberarse de su particular huésped, no debería querer sacarlo de su cuerpo, debería agradecerle por lo que el simbionte intentaba hacer por el.

_-Oye, Linc, ¿Podemos saltarnos esto e ir a la cocina? Tengo hambre._

-Perdoname, Lori, sólo tuve miedo de que... Ya sabes. – Se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

-Sí, si, ya sé. – Dijo mientras puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano. Se extrañó y retiró su mano cuando vio que tembló por eso. – M-mira, yo no te juzgaré si hablas mientras literalmente haces... – Hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano haciendo referencia a tal acto sexual que solían hacer los varones. – ..."eso". Es sólo un fetiche, Linc, todos tenemos uno o dos--

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no tengo un fetiche y mucho menos hablo en voz alta mientras me hago la paja. – Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. Y se volvió un tomate cuando se dió cuenta de que lo dijo lo suficientemente algo para que todos en la casa lo escuchen.

-Ja, lo sé, Linc, no soy tan estúpida. – Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, mientras miraba al cielo volteó hacia su hermano. – ¿No te parece muy curioso que me pusiera a hablar de ti justo cuando llegaste a la casa de Carol? Te ví, tonto. – Se dirigió hacia Lincoln y con una sonrisa se arrodilló a su altura. – A Leni se le escapó sobre "eso" y Lisa no tuvo más opción que contarme. Vamos, Lincoln, confía en mí. – Pensó en volver a poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero se retractó al recordar como tembló la vez anterior. – Háblame sobre esa cosa que literalmente vive dentro de tu estómago.

.

.

.

Riot se había puesto en forma más rápido de lo que creyó Phage, según el líder del antiguo escuadrón: Hay que estar preparado para la guerra. A Phage realmente le molestó eso, ¿Entonces Riot sólo quería provocar una guerra? ¿Todo por querer cumplir el simple sueño de un adolescente que lleva décadas muerto por medios completamente cuestionables y condenables? Drake podía irse al carajo, pero Phage no era del todo inocente, aceptó sólo por puro egoísmo y por querer dejar de tener esas pesadillas. Y ahí estaban, en un subterráneo abandonado para reunirse con sabe Dios quien.

-Oye, Riot, ¿Cuanto más tendremos que esperar? – Agony le dió un sorbo a su café. No durmió por bastante tiempo y eso ya le empezaba a afectar, esperaba que Riot le dejara dormir mientras el se reunía con ese sujeto, pobre tonta.

Riot sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y lo llevo a su boca. Jamás había fumado, la forma de encenderlo lo delataba. Pero ni siquiera el podía creerlo, finalmente iba a hacer lo que quería hacer mucho tiempo, lo que sólo soñó por décadas después de que la guerra haya terminado y no tener el reconocimiento que el merecía, los sacrificios que el había hecho. Se sentía nervioso, no dejó de estarlo desde que llamó a todos a ese bar, pero no sabía si era por emoción o por miedo. Tal vez por los dos.

-Ya está aquí. – Apuntó hacia una de las escaleras del subterráneo.

De ese lugar salió un hombre que aparentaba llegar a sus treinta, con un traje de color negro con una corbata mal atada y que parecía no haber tenido tiempo de hacerlo bien, se acercó hacia el grupo de tres, al mirar a Riot, sólo hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano.

-Te vez bien, Beck-- digo, Mysterio. – Dijo Riot, mientras se aclaraba la garganta con una pequeña tos. – Es extraño verte sin esa bola de cristal en tu cabeza.

-Ahorra los halagos, Drake. ¿Me das uno? – Apuntó hacia la caja de cigarrillos y sonrió cuando el sujeto de cabello negro y algo largo le entregó uno. – Gracias. Entonces, ¿Cual es el trato del que me querías hablar?

Riot los llevó hacia una pequeña mesa de madera, los tres no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que Drake estuvo mas de una vez en ese lugar. Riot sacó unos planos de varias estructuras, separó uno del resto y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿"Banco de Royal Woods"? Drake, ¿Acaso estás loco? – Mientras fumaba, Beck se sobresaltó en sólo pensar en el volviendo a cometer un crimen tan sólo un mes de salir de ese horrible lugar. – Por favor, viejo, estoy en libertad condicional, si hubieras esperado al menos unos seis meses tal vez, pero...

-Escucha, Mysterio. – Riot lo interrumpió. – ¿Cual es la razón por la que te metieron en prisión? Fue ese tonto con mallas, ¿Verdad? De lo contrario, la policía no hubiera hecho nada para atraparte, porque en serio, no pueden. – Drake sonrió al ver a Beck escuchar con atención con una cara que daba entender que empezaba a meditarlo. – No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, confía en mí, digo, ¿Acaso un crees que un superhéroe estaría en un pueblito que casi nadie conoce?

Beck empezaba a considerarlo. Riot tenía la razón. No había manera de que Spider-Man, esa araña que le causó tantos problemas en el pasado viajase de un estado a otro. Estaba decidido, haría su gran golpe.

Phage y Agony en parte, se sentían mal por el pobre sujeto de veintinueve años. Había salido de prisión con intención de empezar una nueva vida, al menos por seis meses para que Riot hiciese una llamada para que robase un banco. Claramente eso era una fachada para probar a ese tal Lincoln. ¿Por que no simplemente dejarlo en paz? Claro, no sería tan fácil, no lo sería para nadie.

Phage sólo pensó, que donde sea que esté ese niño, que era mejor que rogase para no salir severamente lastimado de lo que Drake planeaba.

.

-Yo... Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Lincoln. Escucha, no le diré a nadie sobre eso, pero también quiero que confíes en mí, puedes contarme lo que sea y lo entenderé, ¿Está bien?

Le costó asimilar hace una semana que la razón por la que su hermano estaba más distante y agresivo era que por las noches se convertía en un monstruo enorme que tranquilamente podía acabar con la vida de cualquiera si el quisiera. Lisa tuvo que explicarle seriamente a Lori lo que pasaría si toda la familia se enteraba de lo de Lincoln. La hermana alpha no necesitó explicación del porque Lincoln no se sacaba aún esa cosa. Conocía a su hermano, no dejaría que lo que sea que fuera esa cosa sea el sujeto de pruebas de Lisa.

Una vez se dio cuenta de que su hermano no hablaría, tomó de su mano, ignorando el temblar del albino, no debería ser nada serio que haga eso, ¿Verdad?

-No le diré a nadie. Pero también quiero que confíes en mí, créeme cuando te digo que Lisa me explicó literalmente todo, mientras yo y ella guardemos el secreto nadie te pondrá las manos encima... – Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que empezó a temblar más. Retiro su mano de su hermano. – Mira... está bien si no me quieres contar, seguiré guardando tu secreto, pero debes ser más cuidadoso, si yo descubrí con facilidad lo que ocultabas, lo harán las otras, ¿Acaso crees que Lola hablará con Lisa antes de acusarte con mamá y papá?

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de par en par. Su hermana tenía razón, ser como era ahora no serviría de nada, tendría que tomar medidas, como ya no asustar a sus hermanas, o hablar más bajo con el Klyntar, aunque aparte de Lori y Lisa, ¿Quien podría siquiera sospechar? Nadie...

Nadie aparte de Luna

Lincoln se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes volvetear hacia su hermana y sonreír.

-Gracias Lori. – Dijo antes de irse.

Mientras salía y caminaba por el pasillo pudo notar que la puerta de Luna y Luan se cerró rápidamente, Lincoln hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Al entrar en su habitación, sintió escalofríos. No quería dormir, no si tenía que seguir con esas pesadillas.

Los sueños del hombre que el simbionte mató se esfumaron luego de que logró superarlo con el tiempo, en parte con ayuda de Lisa con terapia y el simbionte diciéndole que deje de ser un marica. Pero todavía seguía teniendo malos sueños.

Venom podía ver sus recuerdos, pero no sus sueños, sumando a que Lincoln jamás le contó sobre esa clase de pesadillas hacía que el Klyntar no sospeche ni un poco. El albino se recostó y cerró los ojos con miedo de tener que volver a pasar por la razón por la que se volvió más distante a sus hermanas y por la que tiembla cada vez que le ponen un dedo encima.

_"Mala suerte" _Pensó esas palabras antes de caer en un profundo y poco grato sueño.


	11. Mysterio

**Mysterio.**

-¡Se los estoy diciendo, chicas, entiendan que Lincoln está actuando realmente extraño estos ultimos meses!

Luna estaba exaltada, luego de haber visto un rostro que hacía ver a los monstruos que veía de niña en sus pesadillas parecieran animalitos de caricatura, casi no durmió esa noche por temor a que su hermano hiciera algo en la noche, a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, al irse Lincoln, explotó con sus hermanas contando todo, exceptuando el rostro que vio en su hermano.

-Yo creo que se está haciendo más hombre, ya sabes, era algo... afeminado, creo que es un cambio positivo en el. – Respondió Lynn.

-¿En serio? ¿Hacerce más hombre implica destruir mis amplificadores? – Luna levantó una ceja en señal de duda.

-Por última vez, Luna. – Dijo Lori, molesta. – Literalmente no hubo prueba alguna de que haya sido el, ¿No podrías sólo... olvidarlo? Además, recuerda que tu literalmente empezaste con esa estúpida canción, en el caso de que haya sido Lincoln, agradece que hizo eso y no le mostró la canción a nuestros padres.

-¿Y tu por que lo estás defendiendo? – Preguntó Luna levantando aún más la voz. – No tendrás algo que ver, ¿O si?

Lori se encogió de hombros, y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos fijaron a Lisa. – C-claro que no, Luna, pero no creo que deberías culparlo, quiero decir...

-Lo que quiere decir nuestra hermana mayor, es que Lincoln debe de estar pasando por la pubertad.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lisa.

-¿Pubertad? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Lana, curiosa.

-Es cuando te empieza a crecer pelo en las axilas y en el-

-¡Está bien, creo que ya fue suficiente! – Exclamó Lori, tapando la boca de Lola con su mano. – Ya hablaremos de cómo sabes de eso, en cuanto al resto, sí, Lincoln está pasando por cambios, cambios en su voz, cuerpo, pero su personalidad, el está...

-¿En sus días? – Preguntó Luan soltando una carcajada mientras la miraban con molestia o con confusión por parte de Lana y algunas más.

-Está irritable – Corrigió Lori. –, y les recomiendo que por el momento no lo molesten.

-¿Y si es por su nuevo amigo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Leni, Luna y Luan la miraron confundidas, las menores con curiosidad, Y Lori y Lisa la miraron con miedo.

**...**

-_Me estoy aburrieeendo, Lincoln, ¿Podemos dejar a estos perdedores e ir por algo de comer?_ – Preguntó el simbionte, se enojó cuando fue ignorado. – _¡Vamos, no seas malo!_

Lincoln se lamió levemente el dedo índice para pasar de página de su cómic mientras con la otra se rascaba el trasero, Rusty lo vio mientras jugaba su videojuego y puso una cara de asco.

-Viejo, eso es asqueroso. – Dijo Rusty volviendo a su videojuego.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó volteando hacia Rusty. – Sólo me picaba, tu también haces eso.

-Pero no en frente de todos, Lincoln. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar su juego.

La casa de Clyde estaba algo silenciosa, los padres del moreno habían ido de compras dejando solos a Clyde, quien decidió llamar a Lincoln y Rusty para quitarse el aburrimiento de encima.

_-Vamos Linc, no tienes nada que hacer y estoy hambriento, vamos a la puta hamburguesa eructo, no perdemos nada._

Lincoln suspiró. Cerró su cómic y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Disculpa Clyde, yo... Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te-?

Lincoln cerró la puerta detrás de si, y salió de la casa, esperó un poco mientras caminaba por la acera y luego estalló.

-¡Eres increíble, no puedo creerlo!

_-¿Me hablas a mi?_

-¡¿A quien diablos crees...?! Espera.

Rápidamente sacó su celular y lo llevó a la oreja una vez la gente comenzó a mirarlos de forma extraña.

-¿A quien diablos crees que me refería? Mira, tengo una vida social, ¿Okey? No puedes simplemente... hacer que salga de lo que estaba haciendo con mis amigos, mira, no quiero agregar una quinta regla, así que te lo pido, por favor, deja de hablarme cuando ando en público.

La cuarta regla comenzó un mes después de que se conocieron los dos, cuando el Klyntar comenzó a tocar sus cosas sin su permiso manchando todo con esa sustancia que Lincoln la bautizó por "moco negro". Cruzó la calle, Lincoln no lo notó, pero los ojos de su amigo brillaron cuando vio la hamburguesa eructo... y dejaron de hacerlo cuando pasó de largo.

_-Oye, te... oh. No iremos, ¿Verdad?_

-¿En serio no escuchaste lo que dije?

_-No._

-Bien, entonces no comeremos nada hasta el anochecer.

El simbionte soltó un bufido mientras Lincoln seguía caminado.

Lincoln terminó saliéndose de los límites que sus padres le habían puesto hace tiempo para salir de casa, Royal Woods podía ser un pueblo tranquilo, pero no por eso significaba que no había lugares peligrosos, por lo que siempre le decían a Lincoln que andase con cuidado y evitara esa clase de lugares, pero a Lincoln ya no le importaba con un simbionte el su cuerpo, con el, se sentía poderoso, invencible, como si nada ni nadie pudiesen hacerle daño alguno, y absolutamente nadie podría sacarlo de su lugar... o eso era lo que el creía en ese momento.

Llegó a oír un pequeño grito a su derecha y se dirigió ahí corriendo, al llegar vio una pequeña tienda, se asomó por el ventanal y vio a tres hombres con pasamontañas con armas y un hombre anciano con las manos levantadas detrás del mostrador.

_-¿Vamos a...?_

-Sí. – Respondió.

_-¿No estaríamos violando una regla? – _Dudó.

-Es mejor que dejar solo a ese pobre hombre, sólo tengo que saber cómo entrar sin... – Levantó su cabeza, hacia arriba, entonces vio su boleto de entrada. – ¡Claro, la ventilación!

**..****.**

Jerry estaba aterrado, Jhonatan temblaba mientras le apuntaba al hombre de tercera edad que atendía a la gente, y Flint, furioso con los dos, sólo les decía que tomaran el dinero.

-¡Vamos! – Gritó furioso. – ¡¿Acaso es la primera vez que hacen esto?! – Se acercó a la caja registradora, la abrió de un golpe al botón de "abrir" y la comenzó a vaciar, llevando todo el dinero a esa pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha, al terminar, volteó a su compañero. – ¡Jerry, ve si hay cámaras de seguridad, en cuanto a Jhonat-. – Miró hacia todos lados, en busca de su compañero, pero no estaba. – Jerry, ¿En donde...?

Su otro compañero también había desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué carajos está-?! Oh, mierda...

Al voltear, lo vio. Un monstruo de más de dos metros, completamente negro y con enormes colmillos, acercándose lentamente. La bestia soltó el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de sus compañeros y tomó por la camisa a Flint, levantandolo a la altura de su cabeza bruscamente, con la otra mano, sacándole el pasamontañas.

**-Eres joven. – **Gruñó. – **¿Por qué razón estás haciendo esto?**

-P-por favor, yo... – El miedo le impedía hablar, con sus manos intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre del monstruo. – T-tú... eres el monstruo del que escuché, eres V-v-v...

El monstruo frunció el ceño, confundido.

**-¿Venom? ¿De donde escuchaste de nosotros?**

-Hay rumores... de un hombre gigante de color negro va atacandonos... Pero yo no creí nada de eso hasta ahora... por favor, señor, no me mates... – Comenzó a llorar, cosa que le pareció patético al Klyntar.

**-No te mataremos. Pero queremos que te largues, y que no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esta, porque nos vamos a enterar y no seremos tan amables la próxima vez. **– Se acercó más, cara a cara, le mostró sus grandes y amarillentos colmillos. – **¿Nos comprendes?**

Flint Marco asintió, Venom lo soltó, su camisa se había marchado con esa sustancia de color negro, y a tropezones, salió de la tienda comenzando a correr, dejando a sus dos compañeros. Vio al hombre mayor, agachado por el miedo, se acercó a el, cuando el anciano lo vio se aterró, y el monstruo croó:

**-¿Hay cámaras de seguridad?**

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

**-Bien. Llame a la policía, y quédese tranquilo, ese tipo no volverá por aquí.**

Sin esperar una respuesta, se hizo más pequeño, lo suficiente como para entrar en un ducto, y salió.

En un callejón, el monstruo comenzó a retorcerse, luego a disolverse y al final volvió a ser el niño albino se siempre, salió, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-_¿No íbamos a ir a otro lugar?_

-Nop, el propósito de hoy era enseñarte que no puedes tener todo lo que pides. Dejando de lado el tema... – Su cara, pasó de ser calmada, a una de preocupación. – ...Mucha gente sabe de nuestra existencia ahora, ¿Qué piensas?

_-¿Honestamente? No lo sé. De cualquier manera, ¿Que podría pasar?_

-Podría pasarle algo malo a mi familia, eso podía pasar. El punto es, deberíamos... ya sabes, ¿Intentar no atacar tipos malos durante el día?

_-¿Me lo dices a mi? Mocoso, fue tu idea ayudar a ese sujeto, de ser por mi ahora mismo podríamos estar tratandonos una hamburguesa del tamaño de mi mano... hablando de hamburguesas, ¿Podemos ir a-?_

-Ya dije que no. Y... bueno, supongo que tienes razón, ya se me ocurrirá un plan para esto.

_-Sólo espero que no termine como el incidente de la cafetería._

Caminó por un rato, hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar por la puerta, notó que no había nadie en la sala. – "Raro." – Pensó. Pero aprovechó eso para recostarse con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras veía televisión. Un tentaculo salió del hombro de Lincoln y toco el botón de encendido de la tele, donde convenientemente pasó un informe de última hora donde hablaban del asalto de hace unos momentos.

-¡Oye, ¿Ves eso?! – Se sentó de repente en sillón, emocionado.

_-Por desgracia... veo TODO lo que tú ves..._

La periodista comenzó a hablar de que alguien detuvo el asalto llamándolo "héroe", Lincoln se emocionó más, hasta que la periodista dijo lo siguiente:

_-Y por supuesto, debemos agradecer al nuevo héroe de Royal Woods, Mysterio._

-Sí señor, Mysteri- ¡Espera, ¿Cómo?!

En la pantalla se veía a un hombre alto, con traje verde escamoso, guantes amarillos, y arriba de su capa morada, una extraña pescera que impedía ver su rostro.

_-¿Y ese idiota quien carajo es? –_ Preguntó el simbionte saliendo del cuerpo de Lincoln.

**_Nota__ del autor:_ Un capítulo no muy largo pero para mostrar que no dejé abandonado esto.**

**Aparte de esta serie, he estado empezando a escribir una historia basada en "IT" de Stephen King, si tienen tiempo (Y las ganas obviamente) los invito a echarle una miradita, en fin, soy Covs, tengan un excelente día.**


	12. Cámara

**Cámara.**

**...**

"Mysterio"

Días después, Lincoln, quien luego de apagar la televisión y subir por las escaleras aún sin ver a ningún miembro de su familia, se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, inexpresivo, como si toda motivación alguna hubiese sido drenada de un momento a otro por el simple hecho de observar las noticias y ver a Mysterio parando asaltos y delitos. Hubiera estado así por horas si el quiera, sin embargo, su peculiar amigo no le dejaría.

—_Entonces Mysterio, ¿Eh? ¿Quién carajos se supone que es ese idiota?_

—Se supone que puedes ver mis recuerdos, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que Mysterio es un criminal de Nueva York?

—_Solamente chequé cosas importantes o que lastimaban tu autoestima, ni creas que me voy a tragar un total de ciento cuarenta horas de ti viendo el canal de noticias o leyendo los periódicos para ver a ese héroe en mallas._

—Oye, ¿Y tu como contaste las...? Olvidalo. No me molesta que se haya llevado el crédito, lo que si, es que la gente lo vaya a tomar como un héroe cuando el era o es un criminal.

—_¿No me dijiste una vez que ese periódico de Nueva York lo hacía quedar bien junto con otros villanos?_

—Sólo es así porque quieren hundir a un superhéroe de Nueva York, Dios, detesto ese periódico...

—_Puedo comprenderte, no disfruto la difamación injusta..._ — El simbionte soltó una pequeña risa dejando a Lincoln confundido, espero un poco, y volvió a hablar, imitando la voz de un carismático presentador de un show de comedia. — _En otras noticias, las gemelas, la musical y la comediante están escuchandote detrás de tu puerta... Y eso que no conté a la niña gótica que está en la ventilación._

Lincoln se levantó rápidamente, alarmado, fijó su vista a los conductos, y se percató de que no había nada, sin embargo, escuchó varios ruidos desde ese mismo lugar, alejándose. Lucy se había ido, así que rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, y vio que, sospechosamente, no había nadie tampoco, sin embargo, un momento antes de abrirla, escuchó varias puertas cerrándose. Nervioso, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la calle, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

—Perfecto, ahora parece que mis hermanas sospechan de nosotros, digo, sólo faltaba eso como cereza al pastel, ¿No crees? ¡Espera! ¿Y por que tardaste tanto en decírmelo?

—_Tu sabes, no tenía gan-_

—No, Venom, parece que no estás entendiendo esto, yo estoy sacrificando mi salud, vida social y quien sabe cuanto más para que no descubran que guardo un alienígena en mi cuerpo, porque si nos descubren...

—_¿"Si nos descubren" que? Vamos, dime._

—...En realidad, ni Lisa sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasará, los archivos de simbiontes que nos habló son... bastante viejos, ¿Sabes? No, por supuesto que sabes. Tienen bastantes décadas, así que no se que podría pasar en estos tiempos. Y te deberían preocupar, digo, tu sabes lo que pasaba ahí, ¿Verdad?

—_Ya te he dicho que aún no estoy listo para contarte sobre eso, maldita sea._

Lincoln cruzó la calle y vio a un grupo de niños en la acera discutiendo sobre enmascarados, uno de ellos mencionó a Mysterio, el albino mientras sacaba su celular y lo puso en su oreja para que no lo tomasen como un loco, se molestó, y pasó de largo.

—Bueno... ¿Cuando estarás listo?

_—No tengo todas las respuestas, niño. Hay cosas que no me gustaría recordar, uno de estos días tal vez te lo cuente... ¿Por que no hablamos sobre tu cumpleaños?_

—¿Mi cumpleaños? Sólo cumpliré doce ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

_—Se cumplen doce sólo una vez, niño. Un amigo me dijo eso._

—¿Tu antiguo portador?

El simbionte no respondió, y Lincoln lo interpreto como una afirmación.

—¿Quieres ir a casa de Clyde?

_—Claro, tal vez me comporte como un des__graciado y arruine aún más tu amistad__ con ese grupo de perdedores__._ Espera_, ¿Qué te parece si les co__ntamos acerca de nuestro secreto para que las últimas tres personas que no saben que somos un vigilante se enteren? No me caen bien por alguna razón, ¿Acaso ya viste como respira el pelirrojo con acné? Me ponen incómodo__, ¿Y por que tiene tantos granos cuando sólo tiene once años?_

—¿Te puedes poner incómodo?

_—Hay cosas que me molestan, sólo eso digo, no es nada personal._

—Pero si te molestan si debería ser algo per...

_—Mejor olvida eso que dije._

**...**

Beck había entrado en la pequeña estación de metro abandonada en busca de un pequeño respuesto de su casco, bajó las pequeñas escaleras blancas desteñidas por el paso del tiempo, y observó la vieja mesa de madera con los planos del banco que se suponía que debería asaltar. Miró por varios lados, y no había rastro alguno de su casco, al menos, hasta que una pequeña lámpara se encendió detrás de él, volteó, y se encontró con Drake, sosteniendo el objeto que buscaba.

—Buscabas esto, ¿Verdad? — Dijo, con un tono un tanto molesto mientras con su mano derecha agitaba levemente su casco de cristal, de pronto, se levantó de su asiento. — Un pajarito con el nombre "televisión" me dijo que estuviste... haciéndote el héroe por el arresto de varios tipos que asaltaron una tienda, asalto que obviamente no detuviste.

—Oye, Drake, no es para tanto — Dijo Beck, en un intento por calmarlo. —, sólo quise aprovechar para hacer una nueva vida en este pueblo.

—¿Nueva vida? — Preguntó, extrañado.

—Claro, tu sabes, en Nueva York sólo era... un simple criminal que se ganaba la vida con atracos, pero aquí puedo ser... Mysterio, el héroe de Royal Woods, Bastante genial, ¿No? Creo que no necesitaremos asaltar ese banco, digo, se que me llevé el crédito de un tipo cualquiera, pero...

Antes de siquiera terminar, un fuerte bofetón de parte de Drake golpeó a Beck, quien cayó al suelo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría de su boca, luego, al levantar la vista, vio la razón por la que respetaba tanto a Drake, pero a la vez, la razón por la que le temía.

—**No nos estás entendiendo, Quentin.** **— **Dijo Riot, molesto, tomándolo de su cuello, rasgando un poco su abrigo de color rojo carmesí y poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos. — **¿Tienes idea de quien detuvo ese asalto? Esa persona es primordial para mi plan, y no voy a permitir que tu, y tu fantasía del héroe hagan que mis planes vayan por el drenaje, ¿Entendido?**

—Entonces si había un tipo como Spider-man en este pueblo, maldita sea, Drake, me mentiste. — Respondió con dificultad, tratando de zafarse inultimente de las garras del simbionte.

Riot sólo lo miró indiferente, como un niño mira a una hormiga quemándose por la luz del sol aumentada por una lupa, de pronto, soltó a Beck, y empezó a evaporarse, hasta volver a ser Drake, quien se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

—Por ahora sólo procura ir al banco, y deshacerte de el si aparece, ese era el plan. — Se detuvo al primer escalón, para mirarlo en el suelo, tosiendo y recuperando el aire. — Lo haría yo, o mandaría a Agony pero... tu sabes... no puedo dejar que su simbionte se entere de que somos nosotros... no, un momento, por supuesto que no lo sabes, ni siquiera tienes idea de por qué te llamé. — Se dió una leve palmada en su frente, y entre risas, subió los escalones, retirándose del lugar.

—Puto... loco. — Dijo entre tos y tos, mirando como se retiraba del subterráneo, y luego miró a otro lado, donde estaba su casco de repuesto, ya roto en el suelo.

Había venido para nada.

**...**

Entonces fue cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que, inconsciente de lo que hacía, había parado en la misma zona que estuvo al momento de detener ese asalto, unas calles un poco más lejos.

—Maldita sea, no me digas que volví a perderme — Dijo para si mismo, intentando calmarse. —, no puedo volver a acabar con un parásito metido en el cuerpo, no con otro, no espera, parece que conozco esta calle.

_—¿Qué carajos acabas de decir?_

—Era una broma, V, pero lo de perderse era en serio, pero por alguna razón, me siento extraño al estar en esta zona, es como si algo... no se, me llamase, creo que...

Al cruzar la esquina, chocó contra otra persona, casi cayendo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, señor — Dijo, levantando una pequeña cámara que se le cayó al joven. —, no lo ví, tenga.

El sujeto tomó la cámara, y Lincoln lo vio, un castaño con abrigo verde que no aparentaba tener más de veinte.

—No te preocupes — Respondió —, fui yo quien no miro, por cierto, niño, ¿Haz oído hablar de una tienda que fue asaltada?

—¿Eh? Ah, claro — Lincoln señaló atrás del sujeto. — Estaba a dos calles ahí, hay varias en ese lugar y yo iba a pasar por ahí, así que mejor lo acompaño, ¿Que dice?

_—A veces eres demasiado amable... demasiado._—Niño, no me gustaría molestarte, creo que es mejor que vaya a mi suerte.

Lincoln insistió, y el chico asintió y ambos comenzaron su rumbo hacia esa tienda que, sin saber para el chico, fue Lincoln quien detuvo ese asalto.

—¿Entonces eres una especie de fotógrafo? — Preguntó el albino, curioso mientras miraba a la cámara colgar del cuello del muchacho castaño con ese listón negro. — Porque te ves algo joven para ser uno.

—Claro — Respondió animado. —, trabajo para el Daily Bugle, en Nueva York, usualmente fotografio a Spider-Man, un superhéroe de ahí, pero me mandaron aquí para fotografiar a Mysterio, antes era un criminal, pero por alguna razón está aquí y detuvo un asalto, de ser por mi, lo dejaría, pero mi jefe me obligó junto con otros a investigar... y si, soy demasiado joven para esto, pero de algo tengo que ganarme la vida, ¿No crees?

Lincoln asintió, sonriendo, pero a la vez sorprendido.

—Wow, ¿Entonces tu eres el que fotografía a Spider-Man? Amigo, eso es genial, pero una pena que trabajes para ese periódico.

Ambos cruzaron la calle, estando más cerca de su destino.

—A mi tampoco me gusta — Respondió. —, pero la paga es buena, así que no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tu eres de por aquí? Me hablaron de este lugar, me dijeron que es peligroso.

—Tranquilo, soy de otra parte cercana de la ciudad, cercana, pero tranquila, además. — Hizo un pequeño gesto con su brazo mostrando sus pocos desarrollados músculos. — Me puedo cuidar sólo.

El chico se río, y Lincoln se detuvo, y le señaló la tienda, el muchacho sonrió, y le estrechó la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

—Me salvaste la vida, niño, de no ser por ti pude dar vueltas por la ciudad, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Loud. Lincoln Loud. — Dijo, soltando su mano. — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Parker. Peter Parker. Tal vez nos veamos un día si pasas por mi ciudad, en fin, nos vemos, chico. — Dijo, y entró a la tienda con cámara en mano.

_—Tengo la sensación de que volveremos a ver a ese tipo._ — Dijo el simbionte, soltando una pequeña risa.


	13. Interludio: SueñosClases

.

.

.

**La premonición.**

**...**

_En los sueños posteriores luego de tener a su particular amigo, Lincoln Loud ya no veía esos sueños felices en donde era un superhéroe o sus clásicas pesadillas donde era capturado por un monstruo. No. Aún cuando tiene el mismo sueño todos los días, por más contexto que intente poner, no sabe lo que pasa, pero si sabe algo: Tiene miedo._

_Y no por el, tampoco de alguien__, sino por alguien. No sabe quien es, pero por alguna razón que no puede explicar, __no es por sus hermanas, pero si alguien que quiere proteger._

_Un niño._

_Lincoln se encuentr__a en una sala extraña con una enorme pantalla__, al lado de el, gente que no conoce en absoluto, pero que se le hacen conocidos de alguna forma... y también está Spider-Man. _

_—¿Te sientes bien, Loud?_

_Sorprendido de tener la misma altura que el, quiere preguntar qué hace ahí, pero involuntariamente responde._

_—Algo, Pete. —Dijo, cruzado de brazos y mirando la pantalla._

_Pantalla que Lincoln no podía ver por cierto, pero su otro "yo" podía, o eso creía el._

_¿Pete? ¿Ese era su nombre, o una forma de llamarlo de confianza?_

_—Te veo preocupado, ¿No será por tu hijo?_

_¿Hijo? El no tenía hijos. Ni siquiera novia, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, los ojos de la máscara de "Pete" se abrieron cual redondos platos y comenzó a retroceder._

_Y luego, todo era negro._

_Lincoln despertaba del susto lleno de sudor frío sin antes ver por unos momentos una extraña imagen de un monstruo de color rojo carmesí, con enormes garras y dientes, ojos como el tenía cuando se transformaba en "eso", se le notaban las gigantes costillas que parecían tan filosas como sus garras, y en su pecho, un extraño símbolo que parecía ser una araña gigante con una larga y rara cola. Parecía más un dragón que araña._

—Te veo preocupado —_Dijo su simbionte_. —, buenos días, por cierto... ¿Está todo bien?

_Lincoln mentiría y diría que sí cada noche, amanecer o día en el que Venom le p__reguntaba eso, y al cabo de los minutos, la imagen de ese extraño monstruo se borraría, y volvería a aparecer cada vez que soñaba ese mismo sueño._

**...**

**El primer día de clases.**

**...**

—Y bien... sé que no es mi primer día de escuela, pero... técnicamente si es el tuyo, así que...

_—Sí, sí, lo sé, ya tuve suficiente__ viendo como te las arreglabas en la escuela... mira, ahora que estoy yo, habrán algunos... cambios por aquí._

—¿Qué clase de cambios?

El simbionte rió, a Lincoln siempre le daba escalofríos esa risa, sin importar cuantas veces la oiga.

_—Me encargaré de que dejes de ser un marica._

Lincoln se estremeció con solo tener el pensamiento de el poniendo en su lugar a niños que se pasaban de listos con él.

—¿Y que piensas hacer?

_—Ve a tu alrededor, Lincoln Loud, ¿Qué ves?_

—¿Niños? ¿Maestros? Eh... ¿Gente?

El Klyntar sonrió.

_—Gente promedio. ¿Y que somos nosotros?_

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

—¿También gente promedio?

_—Por supuesto que no, niño —_Corrigió, soltando un pequeño bufido. —. _Somos algo... más. Somos algo superior, somos algo que la gente debería tratar con respeto, juntos somos **Venom**, Lincoln Loud, y cuanto antes lo comprendas, mejor._

—¿Podrías especificar?

_—A lo que me refiero, es que podemos convertir este basurero público en nuestro patio de juegos personal. _

—Oh, no, claro que no, antes que todo, somos sólo un simple chico de primaria que tiene que sobrevivir a sus hermanas, ¿Entendido?

Lincoln dobló por el pasillo y se encontró con su grupo de amigos. Pero se dio la vuelta y caminó para otro lado. La conversación de el y su simbionte no había terminado aún.

_—Bien —_Cedió. —_. Pero no son nuestras hermanas, son sólo tuyas, no voy a tener parentesco con tan ruidosas muchachas._

Lincoln salió al patio, aún faltaba para el inicio de clases y necesitaba un lugar aún más privado.

_—Bien, entonces el plan original sigue en marcha: Seguimos pasando desapercibidos, pero en las sombras no vamos apoderando poco a poco de este mundo y.._.

—Ah no, ni lo sueñes.

El simbionte dio un fuerte quejido de aburrimiento.

_—Bien, entonces sólo seguiremos sobreviviendo nuestro aburrido y mundano día a día, te confiesas a Lynn y..._

—¿Por qué siempre haces esos chiste conmigo y Lynn?

—_¿Me vas a culpar? Es la única manera que tengo para explicarme todo._Lincoln rascó su cabeza, confundido.

—¿A que, exactamente?

_—Pues... todo —_Respondió, volviendo a _reír. —. Tú sabes, mocoso, te dejas maltratar por la chicas, pero sobretodo por ella, pero no te preocupes, tu buen amigo va a ayudarte a que dejes de ser una niñita atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre._

Lincoln se comenzaba a enojar, y el simbionte notó eso.

_—Hablando de la deportista, ella hubiera sido una excelente portadora, quiero decir, por toda la adrenalina que suelta, y estoy seguro que algún pensamiento negativo debe de tener, de no ser porque..._

—¿De no ser por...? —Lincoln levantó una ceja.

El simbionte tardó mucho en responder, tanto que pudo comenzar a balbusear cosas sin sentido.

—_Da algo de miedo —Admitió con bastante vergüenza. —. Aparte, tu sigues siendo el mejor candidato, repito: tus niveles de estrés son únicos._

Lincoln rió un poco, y se preparó para ir a clases antes de que suene la campana.

_—Oye, niño. —_Lo llamó, pero con un tono de voz diferente a lo habitual, sonaba más cansado.

—¿Sí?

_—Tú.. bueno... maldita sea, es más difícil de lo que pensé. Bueno, no tuve tiempo ni valor para decirtelo ayer, pero... gracias por dejar que me quede. En serio, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo._

Lincoln, impresionado, quedó así por varios segundos, luego comprendió, y sonrió por las palabras del Klyntar. Entonces sin decir nada, retomó su camino.

_—Pero te lo advierto, llegas a decir algo de esto a la enana de cuatro ojos y te voy a partir a la mitad en pleno laboratorio, sabes que hablo completamente en serio__._

Lincoln comenzó a reírse.

—Tranquilo, esta conversación quedará entre nosotros.

**...**

**_Nota del autor: _Un pequeño interludio de lo que vendrá a futuro y algo de lo que estuvieron haciendo Lincoln y el Klyntar en ese lapaso de tres meses mientras preparo la saga del asalto al banco, que va a ser la penúltima antes de que esta historia termine.**

**Luis Carlos****:**Me alegra que te haya gustado Luis, y perdón por no responder a las reviews, pero tranquilo, a partir de ahora comenzaré a responder todas. Oh, y tampoco te emociones por Peter, considera esto (y sus siguientes apariciones) como un simple cameo.

**Dark Uzumaki:**Gracias, Dark. Y me imagino que si debió ser genial escuchar eso mientras leías el capítulo anterior.

**J0nas: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, colega, y claro que Peter reaccionara sorprendido, aunque yo no lo llamaría "renovado", en este universo si bien existió un Venom anterior, Peter ni siquiera había nacido, ya di varios indicios de eso en la reunión de los simbiontes y hasta confirmé que Eddie nunca fue portador xD

**Rega:**Gracias, Rega, y en cuanto a Riot, más que inspirado en la película, es una versión nueva que estoy creando, digamos que estoy experimentando un poco con el personaje.

**Eien:**

Que bueno que te haya gustado, amigo, y no te preocupes, andaré actualizando está historia con más regularidad.


	14. Peter y Lincoln

.

.

.

**Peter y Lincoln****.**

**...**

_—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? —_El simbionte había salido del cuerpo de Lincoln para tener un mejor ángulo de visión.

—Seguro —Respondió mientras apuntaba con su brazo. —. ¿Cuando te he mentido?

Lincoln marcó su objetivo: una pequeña lata roja de refresco que el debería atrapar estirando su brazo estando en el otro extremo de la habitación. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido?

_—No lo has hecho porque literalmente no pueden haber mentiras entre nosotros, y lo sabes._ _A todo esto, ¿Por qué recién se te ocurre esto?_

Lincoln dejó de apuntar. Miró al suelo, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el Klynrar, al cabo de unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—¿Me guardas un secreto? Quiero decir: sé que tampoco hay secretos entre nosotros, pero tú sabes, de no decirle a Lisa, y esa clase de cosas.

Venom consideró eso por un momento, luego, para una gran sorpresa por parte de Lincoln, sonrió. No lo sintió como esas sonrisas diarias para incomodarlo, sino una de confianza, luego asintió.

—Estuve teniedo unos sueños muy... raros —Vio con atención la cara de Venom, en busca de una reacción, al no verla, siguió. —. A veces me veo a mi mismo, como ese monstruo en el que nos convertimos... luchando contra un sujeto.

_—¿Qu__é clase de sujeto? —_Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y ahí está el tema —Respondió —, jamás es el mismo, a veces es alguien con varios brazos de metal en su espalda, otras veces es a alguien volando y lanzado bombas... pero siempre veo borroso, menos a otro —Tragó saliva, y prosiguió. —. Es como nosotros, pero sin ser nosotros —Vio el rostro de Venom, en una mezcla de confusión, gracia... y miedo. —, es rojo, más pequeño, y cuando lucho contra el, nos toma del cuello, y... no lo sé. El resto es negro.

El simbionte lo miró, extrañado, pero se concentró en una de las cosas que Lincoln dijo.

_—Espera un momento, mocoso, ¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a...? No, olvídalo. —_Dijo, en ese momento, se olvidó completamente de la presencia de Lincoln. —_No hay rojos. Nunca hubo un rojo en nuestro._..

Antes de terminar la frase, un chasquido de dedos de parte de Lincoln lo hizo reaccionar. Miró al niño, y como por arte de magia, recobró esa actitud engreida y molesta que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—_Sí_ —Miró la lata al otro extremo de la habitación. —_. Nada de lo que preocuparse... a todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver todos esos sueños con lo que qui__eres hacer?_

—Bueno... simpre que peleo... —Lincoln volvió a apuntar, pero esta vez, su mano comenzó a deformarse y a convertirse en una garra de color negro, entonces como si fuera un chicle, su brazo se estiró rápidamente hacia la lata, la tomó rompiendola en el proceso por sus filosos dedos, y la atrajo hacia él. Entonces su mano volvió a la normalidad. —Suelo hacer este movimiento, pero como un puño, quería ver si... oye, ¿Te sientes bien?

Venom miró a Lincoln, sorprendido y boquiabierto. ¿Acaba de usar sus poderes a voluntad sin pedirle a él que los active?

—_¿Usaste el brazo de forma voluntaria sin decirme que transforme tu antebrazo por ti?_

Lincoln miró la lata abollada y con varios agujeros por unos instantes, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó, soltó la lata y luego miró su brazo otra vez. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo otra vez, sin resultado alguno. —¡Vamos! —Intentó hacer presión sobre su brazo, haciendo un gesto de esfuerzo. Nada aún.

—_¿Tratas de convertir tu brazo por tu cuenta en una garra otra vez, o tienes diarrea? Es posible que yo haya hecho eso por ti de forma inconsciente, no tengas muchas esperanzas, mocoso._

Lincoln se detuvo y lo miró, molesto a punto de decirle algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se volteó, asustado, no había tiempo para el simbionte de ocultarse, por suerte para el, resultó ser Lori, con su característica expresión desinteresada enviando textos.

—Hola, Linc, ¿Qué hay, Ven? —Dejó su celular y levantó la mirada para verlos. —Escuchen, iremos a una feria celebrando la llegada de Mysterio como atracción, y antes de que digas algo, yo también creo que es estúpido, pero vendrán Bobby y Ronnie Anne, así que te necesito ahí.

Lincoln miró a Lori, confundido. ¿Una feria en la que Mysterio estaría ahí, cómo una de las atracciones? Sospechoso. Lori notó esa mirada, y comprendió.

—Claramente no estás al tanto de las noticias últimamente. Habrá una gran feria en el pueblo, más o menos a dos calles del banco, lo conoces, ¿Verdad?

Lincoln asintió. Lori, sonriente levantó el pulgar.

—Perfecto, hermanito —Lori estaba por irse, pero se detuvo poco antes de cerrar la puerta. —. Oh, por cierto, invita a tus amigos si puedes, tener a un alien viviendo en tu estómago no es excusa para socializar poco y recorrer el pueblo sin compañía. —Y finalmente, cerró la puerta.

—Mysterio, ¿Eh? Claramente hay gato encerrado. Obviamente iremos ahí, y también vendrá Ronnie, eso es... No, es genial en realidad. —Dijo sonriente. — ¿Tú que dices, Venom? —Lincoln volteó a ver a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la cara que habitualmente tenía cambio a una de confusión. —¿Venom?

_—Eh... ¿Me acaba de llamar "Ven"?_

**...**

—Bien, Ven, ¿Ya te sabes el plan? —Dijo en voz baja, con la esperanza de no ser escuchado.

Lincoln miró al rededor de la gran multitud de gente, unos varios niños con máscaras de superheroes, varios adolescentes charlando un diciendo groserías en vos, alta, y varios adultos. Y luego estaban ellos junto con Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Stella, juntos a la espera de Ronnie Anne, mientras que Lincoln intentaba saber cómo desenmascarar a Mysterio si es que tiene razón.

_—Claro, separarse cuando no se den cuenta, encontrar a Mysterio y junto con cualquier prueba incriminatoria, algo simple, pero supongo que efectivo... y no vuelvas a llamarme Ven._

—Me sorprende que nos hayas invitado, Lincoln —Dijo Rusty estando delante de él. —, últimamente has estado algo amargado con nosotros, cuando oímos que querías venir con nosotros nos alegramos.

Lincoln lo miró, sorprendido, luego Liam asintió.

—Lo que el dijo. Amigo, por un momento creímos que te querías alejar de nosotros.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca...

—Mira, Lincoln —Comenzó a hablar Stella. —, si tenías un problema con nosotros, sólo tenías que decirlo, no andar como un amargado.

Todos pararon a mirar a Lincoln, incluso Clyde, quien estaba expectante por lo que iba a decir. Al final Lincoln suspiró y los miró a todos, en una mezcla de confusión y algo de felicidad, ¿Acaso justificaron su actitud agria y lejana como algo que era culpa de ellos? Mientras Lincoln pensaba en eso no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por tener amigos así.

—Escuchen, jamás estuve enojado ni molesto con ustedes, yo solo he estado pasando por... malos días, si saben a lo que me refiero, pero todos ustedes son mis amigos, jamás habría algo que me haga dejar de salir con ustedes, no es su culpa, es mía... siempre fue mía. Lo lamento, muchachos.

Los chicos miraron con más atención a Lincoln, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos con la mirada baja en señal de vergüenza, luego Clyde sonrió, se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del albino.

—No pasa nada Lincoln, después de todo, tu siendo amigo nuestro —Miró al resto, también sonrientes, luego se separó de Lincoln y separó los brazos. —. Oye, ¿Abrazo grupal?

Lincoln rió un poco ante eso último, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Luego todos hicieron lo mismo, primero Liam rodeó con sus brazos a los dos, luego Rusty se sumó abrazando a Liam y Clyde, después Zach hizo lo mismo, y por último Stella abrazó a Lincoln por la espalda. Los cinco quedaron así por varios segundos, y hubiesen sido capaces de durar hasta minutos de no ser por la voz que escucharon detrás de ellos.

—Vaya, pero que bonita señal de amistad —Ronnie Anne saludo cuando todos voltearon a verla. —. ¿Cómo están, perdedores?

_—Finalmente maldita sea, finalmente alguien que si me cae bien._

Lincoln se separó del abrazo grupal y miró a Ronnie Anne, esta le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Lincoln ni siquiera sintió el golpe, tal vez por costumbre, o tal vez por tener un parásito alienígena viviendo en su cuerpo.

—¿Todo bien, perdedor? —Saludó

—Hola, Ronnie, ¿Y donde están Bobby y Lori? —Preguntó, mirando atrás de ella.

Ronnie Anne soltó un suspiro.

—En el túnel del amor, ya sabes como son ellos —Soltó una pequeña risa, luego saludo al resto del grupo. —, agradece que ninguno de nosotros es como ellos, porque sabes lo incómodo que sería... No importa, creo que el resto de tus hermanas están recorriendo el lugar. Oye, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Estamos en una feria, hay que pasarla bien.

_—¿Oíste, Linc? Finalmente es tu oportunidad de ir al túnel del amor con la Lynn de México, no desaproveches esto._

Lincoln hizo una mueca de disgusto, miró primero a Ronnie Anne, luego al resto de sus amigos, y dijo que iría a un baño público.

**...**

Comenzó a fijarse por los retretes en busca de alguien que pudiera escuchar, en una de esas casi se tropieza, luego entró a uno de ellos al darse cuenta que no había nadie.

—¡Muy bien, sal ahora!

Venom lanzó un pequeño ademán de molestia, luego como si no tuviera otra opción, su cabeza emergió desde la espalda de Lincoln y lo miró con molestia.

_—¿Y ahora que?_

—Sabes muy bien el que, mira, se que suelo aguantar tus bromas e insinuaciones, pero... ¿Podrías sólo por hoy no hacer eso? —Juntó sus dos manos en señal de "por favor", suplicante.

_—¿En serio nos hiciste venir aquí sólo por esto? Pff. Está bien, pero no esperes que sea permanente._

Lincoln suspiró, cansado. ¿Hasta cuanto tendría que alejarse de sus conversaciones para responderle al parásito?

_—¿Me compras algodón de azúcar si encuentras uno?_

—No cuentes con eso —Respondió, saliendo del baño, y chocando con una persona como pasó hace unos días. —, ¡Oh!, diablos, disculpé.

Lincoln miró al hombre, una cara redonda y casi calva, con barba y algo de barriga chocó con el, este se disculpó y prosiguió su camino, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca que comenzó con se encontró con ese tipo, y cesó cuando su alejó. Pero por alguna razón, Venom no pudo evitar pensar en que ese tipo le parecía familiar por alguna razón, pero le restó importancia cuando Lincoln le habló de divertirse un poco antes de ir a buscar a Mysterio.

_—Te gusta complicar mucho las cosas, ¿No es así?_

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, mientras observaba una atracción de carros chocones.

_—¿No sería mejor ir por el a__hora? Falta un poco para que empiece su gran aparición, así que meterle una emboscada sería algo más acertado._

—¿Y hacerlo con falta de pruebas? Vamos, se más paciente, además, se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿No lo crees?

Lincoln dejó de ver esa atracción, y siguió caminando en busca de sus amigos.

_—A veces creo que tienes serios problemas. _—Murmuró_._

—¡Oye, Lincoln! —Llamó una voz femenina por detrás.

El albino volteó y se encontró con Ronnie Anne, caminando hacia el mientras llevaba en mano un vaso con refresco. Lincoln la volvió a saludar, sonriente, mientras escuchaba como el simbionte lo llamaba "marica" sin razón aparente. ¿Qué problema tenía con él?

—Oye, ¿Quieres ir al juego de Lanza la bola? Los demás están en los autos chocones, nos alcanzarán pronto.

Lincoln, sonriente, asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Y dime —Comenzó Lincoln. —, ¿Cómo te está yendo en la ciudad?

—Meh. Complicado, diría yo —Respondió. —. Pero nada que Ronnie Anne Santiago no pueda solucionar. Y dime, Lincoln, ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?

_«Por supuesto que no hay nada nuevo_ —Pensó Venom. —. _U__n ser que ni siquiera es de este mundo es residente de su cuerpo, un ca__zador de Rusia intentó asesinarlo, un tipo que antes era un criminal posiblemente lo sigue siendo y se llevó el crédito por un asalto que nosotros detuvimos, sospecho levemente que los miembros de mi antiguo escuadrón lo están buscando para Knull sabe qué, pero no le cuento nada para que no se preocupe de que unos ex combatientes de Vietnam locos lo buscan, ¿Y aún así preguntas si hay novedad alguna? Ni siquiera puedes escucharme, pero no, yo creo que no hay novedad alguna._»

—Nada realmente interesante que contar, he estado algo ocupado por el tema de la escuela, y en un par de días cumpliré doce, vaya que pasa el tiempo, ¿No lo crees?

El simbionte soltó un bufido de molestia. Ronnie Anne miró el puesto, ya habían llegado. Se acercaron y pidieron un juego de tres bolas.

—Muy bien, Lincoln, sólo hay que tirar esas tres botellas apiladas, pan comido, ¿Verdad? —Ronnie Anne le ofreció una de las bolas de béisbol. —¿Empiezas tú?

—Claro —Respondió, tomando el objeto circular. —, ¿Ya decidiste que premio quieres?

Ronnie Anne miró con atención, luego divisó un extraño oso de peluche gris con una guitarra morada, sus ojos brillaron y le señaló ese a Lincoln.

—¿En serio quieres ese oso? —Preguntó. —¿No se te hace un poco raro?

—¿Raro? Tiene una guitarra de color morado, yo lo llamaría "increíble".

Lincoln se encogió de hombros como si no le importara en absoluto, luego miró las botellas apiladas, hizo la misma pose que hacía Lynn al momento de jugar béisbol, y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la bola. Apenas y estuvo cinco centímetros arriba de las botellas verdes de Coca-Cola.

_—Ni con un Klyntar puedes hacer algo bien._

—Bueno, eso estuvo... ¿Cerca? —Ronnie Anne decidida, tomó la segunda bola.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo que Lincoln, la diferencia es que ella si logró darles... pero sin moverlas ek absoluto. Estaban pegadas, o eso pensó ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó. —Tú viste que le di, amigo, eso no fue justa.

—Lo siento, mocosa —Dijo el sujeto regordete y bigotón detrás del mostrador mientras contaba los billetes con una respiración entrecortada. —. Reglas son reglas: Si no las derribas, no hay premio, aún te queda una de cualquier forma.

Ronnie Anne estuvo a punto de estallar en cólera, hasta que Lincoln le quitó la última bola y se alejó un poco, molestando a la chica con abrigo morado en el proceso. Lincoln se alejó un par de pasos así no lastimar completamente ese puesto, entonces, susurró lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado.

—Oye, Ven, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

El Klyntar sonrió en sus adentros, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Venom tome control total sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln. Hizo exactamente la misma pose que hizo hace unos momentos, sólo que la muñeca con la que sostenía la bola se volvió de un tono negro, entonces, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. No sólo las botellas fueron atravesadas, sino también destrozo la pared, asustando al sujeto e impresionando a Ronnie Anne.

_—¡Así es como se hace un trabajo bien hecho, maldita sea!_

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó la chica, luego miró al hombre, asustado, recibió el oso y se acercó al albino. —¡Viejo, eso fue increíble!

Lincoln notó que el simbionte volvió a reír, pero no fue su típica risa otra vez, sino una más... alegre. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? Sólo pensar en eso hacía al rostro de Lincoln poner una fuerte y sincera sonrisa.

—Lo sé, fue...

La alarma de Lincoln sonó de repente, la miró, y se impresionó por la hora. Mysterio ya debió de haber salido.

—Maldita sea —Miró a Ronnie Anne, confundida. —, oye, ¿Quieres ir a ver la atracción de Mysterio?

—¿Te refieres al villano que claramente se hace falsamente el tipo bueno? No tengo ningún problema, pero... —Eso había sido suficiente para Lincoln, así que la tomó del brazo, y casi arrastrandola la llevó al lugar. —Ow, ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte?

**...**

Lincoln vio una gran multitud admirando a una silueta voladora, claramente, Mysterio, volando al rededor del escenario y lanzando sus láseres de un color verde, que soltaban humo del mismo color, pero más oscuro. Lincoln tomando a Ronnie Anne se abría paso entre la multitud, de pronto, soltó la mano de su amiga, se volteó por un momento, pero al darse cuenta de que la dejó de ver, decidió olvidarla y seguir con su camino, avanzando, casi tropezandose, pero cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que volvió a chocar con alguien, otra vez.

—Ow, oye, tu... ¿Lincoln? —Preguntó el fotógrafo.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Lincoln, pero luego se retractó de hacer eso. —Oh, cierto, estás aquí por él —Señaló a Mysterio, quien comenzó a saludar a la gente mientras hacía un gran espectáculo de luces. —. Vaya espectáculo, ¿Eh?

—Estás en lo correcto —Admitió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba otra foto. —, oye, no estoy seguro si soy yo, pero... ¿No notas algo raro?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lincoln miró a Peter, confundido.

—Quiero decir: Se supone que Mysterio está ahí arriba, saludando, pero... no escucho su vos desde arriba, menos desde los altavoces que están en el escenario —Señaló a los gigantes parlantes que se situaban en las esquinas del escenario. —, es como si... ¡Cuidado! —Rodeó a Lincoln con sus dos brazos y se hizo a un lado, momentos antes del primer estruendo.

Llevo al niño al suelo mientras la primera explosión ocurría en medio del escenario, luego otras más pequeñas en varios puestos de la feria, cuando Peter levantó la cabeza, notó que la gente ya comenzó a correr, entonces tomó a Lincoln, lo levantó, y lo tomó de los hombros mirándolo fijamente, poniendo una de sus rodillas contra el piso para estar a su altura.

—¡Escucha, niño, tienes que salir de aquí, no tengo idea de lo que pasa pero...! ¡¿Niño?!

Peter notó Lincoln miró arriba, donde aún estaba Mysterio, este estaba en el aire, sin moverse, como si observara todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No se mueve, es como si... un momento... —Se agachó, tomó una piedra cualquiera que estaba en el suelo, y con todo la fuerza del mundo, la lanzó hacia Mysterio, atravezandolo como si fuese un... —¡Holograma! —Se volteó hacia Peter. —¡Peter, ese no es Mys...! ¡¿Peter?!

Peter se había ido a quien sabe donde, fue entonces cuando Lincoln comprendió: Si no hacía algo ahora mismo, mucha gente podría salir lastimada. ¿Eso significaba que la gente sabría de su existencia? Definitivamente, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Corriendo, fue a la parte trasera del escenario, donde habían unas grandes cortinas rojas que lo ocultaba del resto de la gente.

_—¿Vamos a...? Tú sabes, ¿Eso?_

—¿Tenemos otra opción? Quiero decir, mucha gente estará en algunos aprietos, como gente conocida, o incluso... —Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par. —¡Maldita sea, Clyde, mis amigos, Ronnie Anne y mis hermanas, oh maldición! —Gritó, alterado. —Tenemos que... maldita sea, no tenemos otra opción.

_—Lo que tu digas, chico del plan. Aún así, deberíamos buscar a Mysterio antes, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras..._

Lincoln, ignorando a Venom comenzó a sentir cambios en su cuerpo otra vez, comenzó a crecer, y a ser cubierto por esa gran masa de color negro. Se miró al espejo, y notó que ya se había transformado, ya era hora de salir, aunque ponga en riesgo su propia seguridad.

—**Primero, la gente. Segundo, será cuando vayamos por Mysterio.**

**...**

**_Nota del autor:_ Si leyeron bien en una parte, habrán notado que hice una referencia a Kraven The Hunter. Bueno, ahí está la noticia: Mientras leía los primeros capítulos me di cuenta que eran... malos. Asi que decidí empezar a reescribirlos, ojo, no habrán (muchos) cambios, sólo véanlo como los primeros capítulos pero con escritura más pulida y mejor ejecución. ¿Y por que mencionó a Kraven? Simple: hay un lapso de tres meses en la historia sin contar, y me gustaría usar ese lapso para poner un arco extra donde Kraven será el villano. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy alguien MUY perfeccionista.**

**J0nas**: Gracias, colega. Y sip, lo que vio Lincoln fue una premonición a futuro de lo que pasará. Y tranquilo, Venom no dejará de molestar a Lincoln con eso por muchos años.

**Dark**: Gracias, amigo. Sip, el "hijo" de Lincoln tal vez venga con algo de anticipación, pero paciencia por el momento.

**Rega**

: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lamento que haya sido algo corto el anterior capítulo (Tuve un ligero pero a la vez fuerte bloqueo), espero que este haya comenzado lo anterior.

**Luis**: Vaya, amigo, ¿Quien lo diría? Justo cuando preguntas por Ronnie esta aparece en este capítulo xD


	15. Venom y Spider-Man

**Venom y Spider-Man**

**...**

"Sólo un juego más."

De no ser por esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Lola, Luna Loud estaría de camino a tocar con su banda, si tan sólo no le hubiera dicho que sí, no estaría a punto de morir en caída a causa de que la rueda de la fortuna se estaba cayendo por una pequeña explosión, pequeña, pero lo suficiente como para romper las soldaduras.

Lana y Lola no dijeron nada, sólo abrazaron fuertemente a su hermana mayor, Luna pudo sentir que temblaban, ella también lo hacía, quería gritar, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Nada las ayudaría. Entonces cerró los ojos esperando la caída.

* * *

—**¿Están bien?** —Preguntó el monstruo, mientras dejaba en el suelo cuidadosamente a las tres.

Luna abrió los ojos y vio a las gemelas, boquiabiertas, Lana con una expresión de sorpresa, y Lola con una de terror, señalando a algo en específico, Luna al ver lo que era, grito y se echó para atrás.

—¡Chicas, alejense de eso! —Gritó, levantandose y tomando a las dos.

Lana se apartó de ella, y señaló al monstruo de color.

—El nos salvó, Luna —Dijo la niña de overol en voz alta, casi gritando. —, ¿Ves? Estamos bien gracias a él.

Luna se levantó, confundida, creía haber visto esa monstruosa cara antes, y antes de decir algo, Venom se fue con un gran salto hacia la zona de los juegos.

—¡Te lo dije, tonta! —Gritó Lola. —Te dije que el monstruo que me asustó hace tiempo era real.

Ese fue el detonante para que las dudas de la roquera surgieran.

—¿Lincoln? —Se preguntó.

* * *

—**¡Bien, entonces...! **—Poco a poco, comenzó a deshacerse, hasta volver a ser Lincoln, esa sensación incómoda nunca se iría, por eso odiaba volverse en esa cosa. —Luna, Lana y Lola están a salvo, el resto debería estar ya en vanzilla, Clyde, Ronnie y el resto ya deberían haber huido, o eso quiero pensar, porque no los vimos aún, sólo faltan...

_—Lynn y Lori._

—Eso. Deben estar en el túnel del amor con Bobby, así que... **Andando.**

Como Venom otra vez, comenzó a correr, viendo las atracciones en llamas, otra gente corriendo y gritando al verlo, algunos no lo hacian y se quedaban ayudando a la gente atrapada por los escombros, pero todos lo veían, todos ya sabían de su existencia, pero eso ya no importaba, no en esos momentos. Cuando llegó encontró el lugar vacío, entró por el túnel, pisando el agua mugrienta con sus montruosos pies.

—**Que asco... **

_—¿En serio vas a quejarte del agua cuando comiste una cabeza hace tres meses?_

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

Lincoln notó que el simbionte dio un suspiro de sorpresa, como si se alarmara.

_—Nada, olvídalo._

Venom levantó la mirada, y vio a Lynn y a Bobby... intentado sacar la pierna de Lori de un escombro.

—**Oh no... **

Bobby oyó eso y se volteó y miró al monstruo por unos momentos para luego poner un rostro asustado en su rostro. Lori, adolorida, también lo vio.

—¡Wow! —Gritó Bobby. —¡Lynn, ponte detrás de tu hermana, ahora!

—Bobby, Lynn, tranquilos —Dijo, sonriéndole a Venom. —, es un... amigo, sí, eso, vino a ayudar.

Venom se acercó a su hermana, Bobby dio un paso atrás por el miedo, y tomó a Lynn del hombro para que se alejara. Tomó con una mano el pedazo de techo del túnel, y como si fuera poliestinero, lo levantó como si nada, liberando la pierna de Lori, quien con ayuda de Bobby, se levantó, y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

—Lori, ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa? —Exclamó Lynn.

Venom la miró por un momento, sonrió al ver que estaba asalvo, y se fue a la salida de la feria.

* * *

Lincoln volvió a su forma de niño en la azotea de un edificio mientras veía el banco, arrodillado, pensando en una manera de detener al villano.

_—¿Seguro que está en el banco?_—Seguro —Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y hacia un pequeño estiramiento de músculos. —. Es muy obvio, o eso quiero pensar. ¿Estás listo, Ven?

_—No. Pero nunca tengo lo que quiero._

* * *

Cuando Venom entró por la ventana, se encontró con los cuerpos desmayados de los guardias, a Mysterio, sobrevolando el lugar lanzando láseres... a Spider-Man.

—**¡¿Spider-Man?! **—Se escondió tras una columna lo bastante grande como para ocultar su enorme cuerpo, y observó. —**¿Qué hace en Royal Woods**

_—¿Me vas a preguntar a mí?_

Spider-Man, con su característico traje rojo en la parte del torso y azúl en la zona de las piernas y axilas, con esos grandes ojos blancos se balanceaba de forma burlona esquivando los ataques de Mysterio.

—¡Vamos, Beck! —Gritó, dejándose caer al suelo de pie. —¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡En el Times Square al menos le atinabas a algún que otro auto, es más, ¿Te gustaría que me quede quieto? Aunque claro, eso no haría mucha diferencia.

Mysterio, quien estaba en el aire, soltó un pequeño gruñido, dejando claro su enojo.

—Bien —Dijo Beck. —. Veremos si puedes esquivar esto.

De las ventanas comenzaron a salir varios robots con apariencia de araña, claramente inspirados en el traje del héroe de Nueva York, aproximadamente una docena comenzó a rodear al arácnido, quién, sin sorprenderse, se puso en posición de pelea. Uno de ellos se lanzó contra Spider-Man, quien se hizo a un lado de un paso, disparó una red contra el robot, y con un fuerte jalón, lanzó al robot contra la pared, destruyendolo.

—¡Por favor, Beck, ni siquiera son resi...!

Otro de ellos se lanzó, y con una fuerte embestida lanzó a Spider-Man al suelo, este se dio vuelta, y encontró a uno de las arañas a punto de clavar una de sus garras en su pecho. Y de no ser por que una gran garra tomó al robot y lo aplastó contra el suelo, el arácnido tal vez no lo hubiera conseguido.

—**¿Estás bien? **—Preguntó, levantando a su héroe con su mano. —**Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Sabes?**

Spider-Man lo miró, sorprendido, y luego miró a los robots.

—¿Eres alguna ilusión de Beck, o algo así?

Venom negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda, quedan diez, cinco para cada uno, ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos de Lincoln, estando dentro de esa gran masa negra, brillaron, y sonrió de felicidad emoción, entonces asintió con su cabeza y se puso en guarda a espaldas de Spider-Man.

—¿Eres amigo de Riot? —Preguntó Mysterio. —Bah, no importa, ya preguntaré cuando estés en el suelo.

_—¿Riot, a qué se refiere con...? Oh, no..._Lincoln oyó eso, y preguntó dentro del monstruo.

—¿A qué te refieres con...?

—¡Ahora! —Gritó Spider-Man.

Venom tomó con sus dos manos a dos de los robots y los chocó entre si, luego los lanzó contra otro que se dirigía hacia él. Spider-Man esquivo el ataque de uno echándose para atras, y de un fuerte puñetazo atravesó y disparó la telaraña contra sus circuitos. Quedaban seis.

—¡Oye, eso no está mal! —Exclamó Spider-Man

Venom imitó lo que hizo el arácnido, con un puñetazo atravesó la cárcasa metálica y gris de una de las arañas y disparó una imitación de telaraña negra, luego se volteó hacia Spider-Man y se señaló con el pulgar diciendo con su gruesa voz. Quedaban cinco

—**Nosotros somos Venom.****.. ¡Oye, ten...!** —Entonces se dirigió hacia el, dispuesto a golpear a uno de los robots que estaba por atacar a Spider-Man, pero este, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, se volteó a golpeó con fuerza la parte delantera, rompiendosela. Quedaban cuatro. —**...cuidado.**

—Sentido arácnido, viejo —Tocó con su dedo índice su nuca, sonriendo bajo la máscara. —, avisa del peligro, pero gracias de cualquier manera.

Venom sonrió, vio dos de los robots, saltó varios metros y cayó sobre ellos, aplastandolos, entonces agarro otro, tomándolo de sus patas mecánicas, arrancó su metálico cuerpo con su gran mandíbula y lo escupió a una esquina de la sala. Quedaba uno.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Spider-Man, lanzando al último robot hacia Venom. —Lanza.

Venom tomó una de las patas como si fuera un bate de béisbol, y como esa araña fuera una bola, la bateó con fuerza a dirección de Mysterio, recibiendo de lleno al robot y cayendo con fuerza al suelo, posiblemente rompiéndose algo importante.

—Oye, gran lanzamiento. —Dijo Spider-Man, golpea levemente el hombro del monstruo.

—**Gracias, tengo un pariente que está en el equipo de béisbol del pueblo, me enseñó un poco a batear, no es la gran ****cosa **—Volteó hacia Mysterio, intentando levantarse. —**. Creo que tienes asuntos con él.**

Spider-Man asintió, y junto a Venom, se acercaron a él.

—Bien, Beck, en primer lugar quiero preguntarte algo: ¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué dejarías un lugar como Nueva York para asaltar un pueblito de Michigan? Sin ofender, amigo —Miró por un momento a Venom cuando dijo eso último. —, y en segundo lugar... bueno, no hay segundo lugar, pero... ¿Siquiera me...? —Spider-Man se acercó más, se agachó y con fuerza retiró el casco de Mysterio, revelando un montón de cableados y luces en donde debería estar su cabeza. —¿...escuchas? Oh, claro, eso explica por que la dejó tan fácil, un error mío, debo decirlo.

Mysterio había escapado, eso estaba claro para los dos, Lincoln se preguntó en ese momento a que se refería con Riot, ¿Quién era? Los pensamientos de Lincoln se disiparon cuando empezó a escuchar sirenas. Era la policía.

—Oye, los de azúl son casi tan eficientes como en Nueva York.

—**Pero si ellos llegaron... no, espera, ya entendí.**Spider-Man lanzó una telaraña a la venta, la estiró un poco y saltó hacia ella, saliendo. Venom lo siguió. Spider-Man trepaba la pared del banco, miró para abajo y vio que la criatura lo seguía también. El arácnido subió al techo, sin moros en la costa, esperó a que el monstruo subiera también, y eso hizo segundos después, cuando estuvieron cara a cara en el edificio.

—¿Necesitas algo, amigo? Creo que el zoológico queda por... no sé, soy nuevo en el pueblo, lo siento. en fin, gracias por ayudar, pero tu sabes, tenemos a un supervillano suelto, y no puedo perder el tiempo.

—**Yo... solamente quería decirte que soy tu fanático desde siempre, ya sabes, ¿Recuerdas cuando enfrentaste al Buitre?**El arácnido tardó unos segundos en entender, pero luego se echó a reír

—¡Oh, claro! —Dijo. —, recuerdo cuando Toomes creyó que ir por debajo de las escaleras sería buena idea, hasta que...

—**¿Usaste un repelente de magnetismo para evitar que siguiera en el aire?**

—¡Eso!, vaya, ¿Sabes, Venom? Me caes bien, tal vez cuando vengas a Nuevs York te invité una pizza. —Se volteó, y lanzó una telaraña a un edificio más alto, dispuesto a irse.

—**¡Un, momento, ****Spider-Man!**

Spider-Man se giró, curioso.

—**Yo... escucha, Mysterio tal vez sea alguien que tiene problemas contigo y viceversa, pero está en mi ciudad, y no puedo permitir que esté suelto en donde yo salgo a comprar cómics o a jugar con mis amigos, te pido que me dejes ayudarte con esto, por favor.**

Spider-Man pensó un poco, miró al edificio del que iba a columpiarse, y luego miró a Venom.

—La parte de atrás del centro comercial, mañana a las ocho de la noche, no faltes. —Y finalmente, saltó del edificio.

Unos segundos después, Venom volvió a deshacerse volviendo a ser Lincoln, quién, intentando procesar todo, comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

—¡¿Oíste eso, Ven?! ¡Vamos a trabajar junto a Spider-Man, ¿No es asombroso?!

_—Me preocupa más que la pecera voladora conozca a alguien como Riot._

—¿Quién es Riot? —Preguntó curioso.

_—Créeme _—Dijo, más serio que de costumbre._ —. No es alguien a quién quieras conocer, pensé que ese idiota estaba muerto, pero no. Ahora sólo sé que la tormenta es real__ y está cada vez más cerca._

Mientras Lincoln pensaba en lo que dijo su amigo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y puso el auricular en su oreja.

—¿Sí? Oh, hola, Lori, yo... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Ronnie está en el hospital?

* * *

**NA:** Volví a hacer el primer capítulo, ya hasta reemplace el original con el remake, pueden ver que está en el mismo lugar que en donde estuvo el primer capítulo una vez. En fin, en el próximo capítulo verán un encuentro más formal entre Venom y Spider-Man, sabrán algunas cosas sobre el viejo escuadrón de simbiontes y algunas cosas más.

**Luis:**Nop, amigo, los sueños de Lincoln no son puro azar y ya, es algo que será explicado en el siguiente capítulo.

**Dark: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y nop, Lincoln no sabe que los antiguos compañeros del anterior portador lo buscan, ese solo fue un pensamiento de Venom el cuál Lincoln no pudo escuchar.

**SpiderFromMarte: **La verdad no pienso usar a personajes de Marvel que no sean los que estoy usando ahora, al menos no en esta primera parte de tres, saludos.

**J0nas:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y la verdad, no noté que el Spider-Man que estoy usando hacia recordar a Garfield, ahora que lo veo mejor, sí, aunque es mas una versión propia, saludos.

**Rega**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, pana, y como le dije a Dark, nop, Lincoln ni tiene idea de que es buscado, solo es un pensamiento de Venom el cual el chico no pudo escuchar, saludos


	16. Códices

**Códices.**

Beck miró con temor a Drake, quién, caminando de un lado a otro sin mirarlo, se tocaba la barbilla sin afeitar desde hace varios días, la estación abandonada del metro, por alguna razón, cuando él actuaba de esa forma, hacía que el lugar de más miedo del que debería.

—Códices —Comenzó Riot a hablar. —. Una pequeña y diminuta célula ubicada en alguna parte de la espina dorsal de quién tiene o alguna vez ha tenido un simbionte, sin importar que ya no seas un portador, esa célula queda como muestra de que alguna vez tuviste contacto con alguno de estos parásitos. ¿Alguna duda, Mysterio? —Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a Beck.

Mysterio tragó saliva, nervioso, miró por debajo y vio un afilado y grueso tentáculo plateado saliendo de la espalda de Drake, a pocos centímetros de su corazón, había estado ahí por quince minutos y temía que Drake le encajara eso directamente al pecho mientras caminaba de una esquina a otra.

—¿P-P-Para qué quieres eso, Drake? —Preguntó a tartamudeo.

—Oh, sirven para cosas que gente como yo querría, lo que el simbionte negro suelta es por mucho más fuerte que los códices de mis colegas, de lo contrario... ya los hubiese matado hace una o dos décadas —Dijo entre risas. —. Cuánto mas fuerte sea el códice, podrías hasta tener visiones futuras, una conexión más fuerte entre huesped y portador... o tener un enlace muchísimo más fuerte con Knull. Eso último es por lo que realmente quiero su códice... vaya, ¿Cuántas veces dije ya esa palabra? —Con una expresión natural y sin molestia, Riot se acercó a Beck, disminuyendo la distancia entre su tentáculo y el pecho del sujeto, y cara a cara, sonrió. —El punto es que me mencionaste frente a ese niño sin permiso mío, por lo tanto, bajo mi punto de vista tienes una deuda conmigo, así que seré breve: Traeme al maldito niño esta noche, me importa un carajo si vivo o muerto, pero lo quiero, ¿Entendido?

Sudando, Beck se preguntó cómo fue que él supo que mencionó su nombre frente a la persona que estaba con el arácnido, hasta que se dio cuenta: El casco de respuesto que Drake sostuvo. Fue demasiado tonto y ahora pagaría mandando a la muerte a un niño, Beck tragó saliva, ni siquiera sabía que era un infante, no con esa apariencia, pero aún así valoraba su vida, por lo cuál, asintió. Entonces Drake retiro el tentáculo y lo llevó a kis interiores de su espalda, sonriendo.

—Perfecto —Dijo, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Mysterio en una señal de amistad, luego se dio la vuelta, retirándose a paso pesado. —, trae al chico para el amanecer y tendré piedad.

Cuando Quentin Beck quedó sólo, comenzó a temblar con la idea de matar a un niño.

—Puto psicópata. —Dijo en voz baja, entonces sintió una arcada.

Iba a vomitar en ese lugar.

* * *

—Tengo muchos dolores de estómago últimamente —Tocó con su palma su barriga, algo preocupado. —. ¿Crees que sea algo serio?

_—¿En serio me vas a preguntar a mí?_ —Dijo mirandose al espejo, había salido del cuerpo de su anfitrión desde que Lincoln fue a ver a Ronnie Anne en el hospital.

Venom adoptó una forma humana parecida a la de Lincoln para probar una chaqueta de color verde oscura que encontró en el ático cuando nadie estaba en la casa, aún así, tuvo que ser cuidadoso de no ser captado por las cámaras de Luan o las de Lisa, la niña genio insistía que no debería salir de la habitación de Lincoln cuando el alienígena no quería salir. De pronto, como si tuviera un arma en mano, el simbionte apuntó al espejo con una postura que intentaba intimidar.

_—¿Estás hablándome? Por supuesto, soy el único aquí._

Lincoln bufó por la actitud de su amigo y se pregunto el cómo paso de ser un alienígena amargado y agresivo a alguien que usualmente intentaba divertirse para acabar con su aburrimiento. Se "abrió", por supuesto... ¿Pero en qué momento lo hizo? No recordaba un punto exacto, solamente imágenes en blanco. De pronto, Venom miró a su amigo tocando su cabeza, y se extrañó.

_—¿Te sientes bien, niño?_

—Sí —Respondió con una sonrisa. —. Un momento, ¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre ver esa película a mis espaldas?

Venom solo suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta y se recostó en la cama con las brazos tras de la cabeza y las "piernas" cruzadas.

_—Tengo más edad que todos en esta casa, ¿Sabes? Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo está Ronnie?_

—Se lastimó un poco la pierna y la cabeza, nada del otro mundo —Respondió sin mirarlo. —. Está algo molesta conmigo por abandonarla, ¿Sabes? Creo que hasta tiene un poco de razón.

_—¿En serio puedes culparte? _—Preguntó ofendido, volteando hacia Lincoln con una expresión de molestia. _—En lo que a mí concierne, salvamos el día, debería agradecernos, así como todo el mundo debería._

Lincoln lo reflexionó un poco, tal vez tenía razón, o tal vez no. Suspiró, le pidió a Venom que entrase a su cuerpo, y salió de su habitación cuando lo hizo, fue a la cocina.

* * *

Cuando bajó vio a las gemelas discutiendo sobre la mesa, Lincoln por un momento pensó que era su clásica riña sobre la molestia que Lola tenía al encontrar sapos en su cama, pero no era así esta vez.

—Te digo que es un monstruo del pantano, ¿Qué clase de alien sería algo que no sea verde y cabezón? —Dijo Lana, molesta.

—¿Y qué clase de monstruo del pantano sería completamente negro y viscoso? —Molesta, Lola sacó su lengua en señal de insulto infantil.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Lincoln acercándose a ellas.

—Lola piensa que la cosa que nos salvó era un alienígena, cuando es un monstruo del pantano. —Respondió Lana, molesta.

—¿No dijiste que era el monstruo que te asusto hace tiempo, Lola? —Preguntó su hermano confundido. —¿Por qué estás discutiendo sobre eso?

Lola se quedó callada y miró para otro lado, Lincoln fijo su vista a Lana, y ella habló por su gemela.

—Digamos que ahora admira al monstruo del pantano por salvarla.

—¡Te digo que es un alienígena! —Exclamó, molesta.

Lincoln rodó los ojos, fue al refrigerador y tomó una paleta helada que escondió en una esquina, ignorando a las gemelas que reclamaron a su hermano haber escondido eso, caminó al sillón de la sala para ver televisión.

_—¿Ahora tenemos admiradoras?_ —Preguntó el simbionte, curioso.

—¿Quién sabe? —Dijo acomodándose en el sillón mientras buscaba el control. —Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, Lisa ya debió haber llegado de dar clases, y cuándo se entere... maldición, ¿Dónde está el...?

—¿Control remoto?

Sonriente y desde la otra esquina del sillón, Luna levantó el control para que esté en vista de su hermano.

—Eh... sí. ¿Ibas a ver tú, o...?

—Sólo quería ver las noticias con mi bro —Interrumpió, encendiendo la televisión con el control remoto. —, o tal vez quería que tú vieras las noticias...

La pantalla de la vieja televisión encendió, mostrando el noticiero con un reportaje del incidente de la feria del día anterior, de pronto pasaron imagenes de Venom corriendo por los alrededores, hasta las grabaciones del banco donde peleaba junto a Spider-Man.

—Eh... sí, oí de esto, ¿Para que lo vería otra vez?

—Oh, por nada, bro... digo, vaya, hasta creo que algunos te culpan del incidente, pero yo creo que solo tratabas de ayudar.

Lincoln volteó a verla rápidamente, ignorando a la gente entrevistada por la calle que lo llamaban "amenaza".

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, vamos, bro, no te hagas el tonto, no seré Lisa pero tampoco soy... olvídalo, Dios, mirá, el punto es que sé que eres esa... cosa.

_—No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero para ocultar algo que ni siquiera se puede ver a simple vista eres un cero a la izquierda._

—No digas tonterías, Luna, quiero decir, ¿Yo, esa cosa? Deja los chistes para Luan.

Lincoln se levantó del sillón en dirección al patio, se detuvo cuando notó que algo jalaba de su brazo y vio que Luna se había levantado para detenerlo.

—Si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá Lisa, y luego se lo dirá a papá y mamá para que...

—¡Bien! —Estalló en colera. —Soy yo, ¿Está bien? Yo soy ese monstruo, yo soy Venom. —Dijo señalando el televisor donde se mostraba la foto del monstruo.

—¿Venom? —Preguntó casi soltando una risa. —¿Hasta tienes un nombre y todo?

Luna bajó la vista cuando sintió una textura viscosa en el brazo de Lincoln, luego se asqueó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sosteniendo el brazo de su hermano el cual estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sino un señuelo hecho de esa sustancia de color negro parecida a una extremidad humana. Luna soltó eso rápidamente y pasó por su pantalón los restos de la viscosidad en un intento por quitarla de su mano mientras esbozaba una cara de asco. Lincoln solo la miró con atención en busca de una reacción que lo pueda hacer preocupar.

—¡Eso es asqueroso, Lincoln, primero avisa cuando vas a hacer eso!

—¿Ya vas a dejarme ir?

—No, claro que no —Respondió con una expresión seria. —. Primero vas a explicarme como fue que paso... "esto" —Dijo señalando a Lincoln de cuerpo completo. —, ¿Cómo fue, experimentos de Lisa? Porque de see así creeme que se va a meter en problemas cuando le diga a...

—**¡Dijiste que mantendrías tu boca cerrada!**

Luna echó un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó el fuerte gritó que soltó Lincoln, el cuál al darse cuenta de su cambio de vos y de algunas venas de color negro que empezaron a notarse en sus brazos, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para calmarse.

—¿Está todo bien por ahí? —Preguntó Lana desde la cocina.

—¡Sí, nada de que preocuparse, Lana! —Respondió Lincoln, luego volteó hacia Luna. —Lo lamento. A veces me suelo poner muy irritable desde que tengo a... bueno, este alien.

—¿Tienes a un maldito Alien y no dijiste nada?

Lincoln miró para ambos lados en busca de alguien cercano, cuando no vió a nadie, esperó unos segundos para hablar.

—¿Hay cámaras de Luan por aquí?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá y papá le dijeron que quite las de aquí.

—Bien. Puedes salir.

_—¿Tengo que hacerlo?_

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo.

Luna no entendía lo que pasaba, de pronto vio como la misma sustancia negra que había visto antes comenzaba a salir desde la espalda de la espalda de Lincoln en forma de un gusano, luego una pequeña cabeza empezó a formarse, y entonces lo vio. Se tapó la boca para no vomitar del asco que sentía y volteó a otro lado.

_—Gracias, eso me subió mucho el autoestima, ¿Sabes?_

Luna volvió a verlo con un rostro que reflejaba más asco que de terror.

—¿Y también habla?

Venom abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Lincoln hizo una seña para que no lo haga, entonces suspiró.

—¿Suficiente? No tienes que contarle a nadie, además... —Lincoln sonrió con algo de malicia. —Te salvé junto a Lola y Lana, así que bajo mi punto de vista, estamos a manos, así que seré breve: Si le cuantas a papá y mamá yo les diré que te escapas a tocar en bares.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par, asustada.

—¿C-Cómo es qué...?

_—No eres la única que se escapa por las noches, el niño necesitaba algo de aire fresco._

Luna lo pensó por un momento, definitivamente era algo que tendría que contar, por otro lado, Lincoln era demasiado malo como para ocultar algo por mucho tiempo, por lo que tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz en algún momento.

—Bien —Dijo finalmente. —. Pero si nuestros padres se enteran, yo nunca supe nada, ¿Entendido?

Lincoln levantó el pulgar mientras asentía.

—Y haz que esa... cosa vuelva a tu cuerpo, me da asco.

_—Vaya, en serio eres sutil cuando dices cosas de la gente, ¿Además que tengo de malo? Le caigo bien a alguna de tus hermanas._

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sorprendida. —¿Nuestras hermanas saben de esto?

Lincoln hizo una seña para que el simbionte se metiera de nuevo, cosa que hizo, luego volteó hacia Luna.

—Lisa lo sabe desde el primer o segundo día, Leni y Lori también... creo que son todos a menos que otra lo sepa y no me haya dado cuenta... ah, y creo que Lily lo vió un par de veces, lo que me sorprende es que no haya llorado.

—¿Quieres decir que nuestra "responsable" hermana mayor no contó nada? Ya va a ver cuando...

—Luna, no lo entiendes —La interrumpió. —, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me podría pasar si todo el mundo lo sabe? Lori me estuvo protegiendo, así que por favor, no digas nada, ¿Está bien?

—...Bien. Pero no muestres esa cosa en frente mío. —Dijo retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Lincoln se recostó en su cama y miró su reloj, las cinco y media, aún quedaría tiempo y no tendría nada que hacer. ¿Donde estaba Lisa? Sin duda se enojaría con los dos por lo que pasó.

_—Debo decir que sonaste mucho como Drake cuando la extorcionaste con acusarla._

—¿Cuál Drake, el cantante?

—_¿Qué? No, me refiero a... olvídalo, no es un Drake que tu conozcas._

—Lo que digas. Oh, por cierto, quería hablar sobre algo importante.

Lincoln se levantó de su cama y miró a su espejo.

—No es que me moleste nuestra... apariencia, pero me gustaría algo menos amenazante cuando veamos a Spider-Man, tu sabes, algo más... ¿Amistoso? Algo que no le haga pensar a cualquiera que nos vea que le vamos a hacer algo malo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Venom captó. El cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a llenarse otra vez del simbionte, solo que notó que no cambiaba su altura o se volvía más robusto. Cuando el simbionte terminó su trabajo, Lincoln se vió con atención.

—Me... me encanta, en serio, es...

Parecía Spider-Man. los ojos eran idénticos, solo que era de un color negro y era más pequeño y delgado, a Lincoln le encantaba, pero sentía que faltaba algo.

—¿Puedes agregarle algo al pecho?

Un color blanco comenzó a formarse en el pecho, hasta parecer una araña mucho más grande que la que tenía el arácnido, era una más alargada y bizarra con sus ocho patas mucho más grandes y unos colmillos en la parte de la cabeza.

—Vayas, es... ¡Es asombroso, Ven! Esta araña es asombrosa.

_—No es una araña y tampoco me llamo Ven. Lo que hice fue un dragón._

—No, estoy seguro que es una araña.

_—Te digo que es un maldito dragón._

De pronto Lincoln oyó un golpeteo en su puerta, la parte de su cabeza fue expuesta para mostrar su rostro para dirigirse a su puerta y abrirla, encontrandose con Lisa.

—Interesante nueva apariencia, hermano, ¿Irás a algún lado?

Lisa entró en la habitación sin esperar una respuesta y se sentó en la cama, Lincoln notó que llevaba unos documentos en mano.

—Lincoln, si te preguntas si estoy enojada sobre lo de la feria, te diré que no, mientras tu no filtres algún dato que relacione al Klyntar y a mí, no tendré ningún problema, pero vine aquí por esto —Lisa le mostró los documentos en su mano. —, revelan algunas cosas que podrían ser... ¿Te sientes en tu estado óptimo?

Lisa notó que la cara de Lincoln estaba roja mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—De hecho... ¡Ugh! —Lincoln agarró su barriga mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

Lincoln tambaleó intentando sostenerse de su escritorio, pero sintió otro dolor y terminó cayendo en el suelo mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

_—¡¿Niño, estás bien, Ni...?!_

* * *

_—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien._

_—¿Seguro? —Dijo un jóven adulto mirando a un niño con una bandana en su cabeza. —Te noto algo cansado desde que llegamos aquí._

_El sujeto de cabello blanco se acomodó sus pantalones sin cinturón, definitivamente tendría que comprarse un cinturón nuevo por él desastre que pasó afuera. El niño de un cabello blanco con una línea negra hecha por el tinte miró al rededor del pasillo en el que estaban. ¿Cuánto tardaría ese sujeto en abrir la puerta?_

_—¿Crees que nos ayude? —Preguntó._

_—Eso espero —Respondió. —, tranquilo, Pete es un buen amigo de mi infancia, estoy seguro que me echará una..._

_La puerta de madera con el número 62 de abrió de repente, un hombre adulto bien rasurado y con el cabello algo alborotado debido a las pocas horas de sueño se asomó, miró al hombre de cabello blanco por unos momentos y sonrió, luego soltó un suspiro._

_—¿Qué hay, Loud? —Levantó su mano saludando. —¿Quién es el niño?_

_—Es mi... hermano menor —Respondió sacudiendo el largo cabello del niño. —. Pete, necesito que..._

_—Asuntos de simbiontes —Lo interrumpió. —, ¿Verdad?_

_Lincoln asintió. Peter, quien se veía en excelente forma a sus veintiocho, soltó otro suspiro en cansancio._

_—¿Alguna vez esto se termina para tí, Loud?_

_Lincoln negó con la cabeza. Nunca terminaría para él._


	17. El cazador (Prólogo)

**El cazador.**

**Prólogo****.**

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

Lisa le dió un vaso con agua a Lincoln, el cuál miró por unos momentos el vaso y decidió no beberlo por precaución, lo dejó en la mesa y sostuvo su estómago mientras hizo una mueca k de dolor.

—Cómo si me hubieran dado con una vara de metal al estómago, aún me arde, ¿Sabes? Es como sí...

Lisa hizo un ademán para hacer que pare, y luego lo miró con una expresión seria y confundida a la vez.

—Ya sal de ahí, y más te vale decirme que no tienes nada que ver con la condición de mi hermano.

El simbionte salió desde la espalda de Lincoln, cuando finalmente se formó su monstruosa cabeza de color negro, tenía una expresión confusa.

_—En el inmenso tiempo que llevé en mi anterior huésped jamás pasó algo como eso, a menos_ _que... _—Ven pensó por un momento sus palabras, luego, sus ojos se abrieron en _sorpresa. —Oh, carajo..._

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—_Hay una posibilidad de que..._

—¡Ya escupelo!

El simbionte impresionado por la actitud de Lisa, miró con algo de pena al niño de cabellos blancos, luego tomó fuerza para decir lo que terminaría por destruir la paciencia de la niña genio.

_—Es posible de que durante todo este tiempo hayas contraído una enfermedad, solo que debido a... ya sabes, yo, es posible que inconscientemente haya ocultado los síntomas debido a mis factores curativos._

Lincoln se quedó mirando por un momento al simbionte, luego a Lisa por un par de segundos, y por último al piso, pensando en que hacer, en que decir, en como reaccionar. Pero solo llevo sus manos a su rostro. La niña genio observó por un momento a Ven con una expresión confusa, luego al procesarlo, esa expresión paso a ser de ira.

—Tú... ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Lisa, sin saber que decir. Se suponía que al ser la cerebro de la familia siempre tenía que permanecer fría antes las situaciones más tensas, ¿Pero como podía estar con la mente despejada en una situación así? —Déjame ver si entendí... haces que mi hermano mate a un abusador la primera noche que te hospedas en él... lo pusiste en riesgo de que ese maldito cazador lo asesine tres meses atrás, luego haces que esté en peligro de que un hombre pecera casi le haga algo, ¡¿Y ahora me dices que es posible de que tenga algo serio, y que por tu culpa no haya podido prevenir eso?! —Escupió en una rabia que jamás creyó sentir antes.

Lincoln miró a Lisa, confundido, el miedo que tenía de tener una enfermedad se disipó al escuchar lo que dijo.

—Espera, Lisa, ¿Matar a alguien? ¿Cazador? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Miró al simbionte enojado. — ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

Lisa miró a Lincoln como si fuera alguna especie de loco, luego miró la expresión nerviosa del simbionte, y comprendió todo al instante.

—Por favor, dime que no le hiciste lo que creo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

—Esperen un minuto, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿De qué demonios están hablando los dos?

—¡Por el amor a Pitágoras, Lincoln, este maldito parásito borró tus recuerdo!

La información fue como un balde de agua fría para Lincoln, el se esperaba cualquier cosa de su amigo después de que le haya hecho haces muchas cosas, ¿Pero borrar recuerdos? A su punto de vista, el alien fue demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que borraste de mí?

—_Yo..._

—Por favor... —Imploró Lincoln.

El simbionte miró el rostro del niño. Se esperó gritos, insultos, o hasta algunos golpes, pero jamás una súplica, tal vez fue eso lo que hizo ceder al Klyntar.

_—La primera noche en la que salimos a hacer cualquier estupidez para que te desahogues asesinamos a un criminal, y también fuiste perseguido por un cazador hace tres meses, luego de eso noté que te sentías deprimido por eso, así que... decidí borrar cualquier rastro de ese Kraven._

—¡¿Sin mi permiso?!

_—Lo primero lo hice con tu permiso, maldición, hace unos días te enteraste que borré recuerdos y me imploraste que borre las memorias cuando tú... ¡Maldita sea!_

Lincoln miró con ira al simbionte, un montón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Kraven? El famoso cazador iba a por las mañanas exóticas especies de animales, pero ni él, y el simbionte eran animales. Pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir, era algo estúpido, pero Lincoln Loud no podía dejar pasar algo como eso.

—Regrésame mis recuerdos.

_—Dolerá._

—Pero no lo matará —Dijo Lisa desde su silla. —. ¿O sí?

_—No, pero todo pasará como el flash de una cámara, tanta información al cerebro así de rápido no va a ser sano, ¿Acaso no vieron The Butterfly Effect?_

—¡Escuchame bien, parásito idiota! —Gritó Lisa. —Es posible que mi hermano tenga algo serio por tu culpa, no podemos ponernos a discutir sobre películas simbólicamente superficiales o sobre recuerdos irrelevantes... por suerte, le saqué una muestra de sangre, así que la iré analizando, por mientras —Fijó su vista a Lincoln con una mirada seria. —, necesito que te quedes en tu habitación, y nada de salidas.

—Pero Lis...

—Lincoln —Interrumpió Lisa. —, no estamos hablando sobre mis experimentos, hablamos sobre tu vida, no te lo estoy pidiendo como mujer de ciencia, te lo pido como hermana, ¿Está bien?

Lincoln lo pensó por un momento mientras miraba el rostro suplicante de Lisa. Ahora que se daba cuenta, él no fue el único que aprendió los ojos de cachorro de Lynn, ¿Y por qué a ella le funcionaban mejor que a él?

—Realmente eres buena convenciendo, muy bien —Dijo levantándose de su silla y sosteniendo su estómago. Había olvidado que aún le dolía. —, pero no creas que funcionará la próxima.

Lisa lo miró e hizo algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, le sonrió a su hermano con un sentimiento de alivio, definitivamente debió comprender que su vida peligraba y no iba a hacer ninguna tontería con el parásito... ¿O sí?

* * *

Lincoln cerró la puerta detrás de si mientras miraba el reloj. las siete y media, se alarmó, pero volvió a la calma cuando notó que tenía tiempo aún de llegar.

_—No vas a hacerle caso, ¿Verdad?_

—Claramente no se tragó del todo mi mentira, así que nos iremos rápido.

Lincoln saltó hacía su pared pegándose como si fuera el mismo Spider-Man y subió a la ventana, se había dado cuenta de que había logrado hacer eso sin la ayuda del simbionte, pero no le importo, debía irse rápido. Cuando salió de la casa pudo ver el largo camino hacia su destino, pero antes de eso decidió subir al tejado y ocultarse de cualquier posible mirada de algún vecino que se le ocurriera casualmente mirar desde su ventana.

_—¿Qué es el qué pasa?_

—Lo sabes perfectamente —Respondió. —, quiero mis recuerdos.

_—Te dolerá._

Lincoln lo pensó por unos momentos, y agitó su cabeza en un intento por ignorar esos pensamientos de miedo ante lo que iba a pasarle a su cabeza.

—¿Qué tanto?

_—No tanto como para hacerte desmayar como lo que pasó hoy, pero te dejará mareado por unos minutos, ¿Estás seguro?_

—Por supuesto —Dijo a regañadientes.—¿Qué podría salir mal?

_«Claramente algo saldrá muy mal» _Pensó Venom

_—A la cuenta de tres..._

_Dos..._

_Uno..._

De pronto, la cabeza de Lincoln comenzó a doler y el niño sintió un fuerte dolor, lo suficiente como para hacerle creer que su cerebro iba a explotar.

* * *

_—¿Quién?_

—Kraven el cazador —Respondió Lincoln. —, según su página web vendrá a Royal Woods para cazar a una especie rara en el próximo programa de su show, ¿Cuánto a que será un oso?

_—¿Hay osos en este pueblo?_

—¿Quién sabe? —Cuestionó. —Quiero decir, por algo se le conoce como "especie rara"

_—¿Por qué presiento de que algo saldrá mal y nos veremos involucrados?_


End file.
